Initiales
by Barna
Summary: Une enquête ramène Tony et Gibbs à se souvenir de leur première rencontre...
1. Le Message

Chapître I Le Message

Que se soit au présent ou au passé, tout commence par un message qu'il faut pouvoir déchiffrer ...

**Initiales**

Chapître I Le Message

Quartier Général du NCIS. 8H15.

Kate s'approcha des bureaux et vit la tête de McGee dépasser des cloisons. Elle n'en fut guère surprise. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais en retard, elle savait que sa présence était due au fait qu'il n'était pas du tout rentré chez lui. Il avait passé la nuit au bureau car lui, l'as en informatique, avait perdu un dossier de Gibbs. Un dossier de Gibbs ! Alors pour sauver sa peau, il devait à tout prix le récupérer.

**- Alors, McGee, toujours là ?**

**- Je viens à peine de récupérer son dossier, **dit Tim, en passant la main sur son front.

**- Heureuse pour toi !**

**- Oui, mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Il est descendu voir Ducky et ... **

**- Tu as peur que Gibbs ne t'enferme dans un casier de la morgue.**

**- Oui, **dit McGee.

Cette réponse n'était nullement empreinte d'ironie mais d'un sérieux très concret.

**- McGee, tu l'as retrouvé. Il n'y a plus de soucis.**

**- Tu crois ? **

**- Oui.**

McGee prit le dossier et la direction de l'ascenseur.

**- Mais si j'étais toi, je resterais tout de même éloigné des casiers.**

En voyant le visage de McGee se décomposer, Kate ajouta :

**- Je plaisante, voyons.**

Et bien sûr, comme elle l'avait prévu, McGee fit marche arrière pour la rejoindre. Kate vit, alors, Tony sortir de l'ascenseur et décida de l'inclure dans la paranoïa de McGee :

**- Demande à Tony ! **

Puis elle s'adressa à DiNozzo :

**-** **Combien de temps, Gibbs t'avait-il enfermé dans un casier de la morgue quand tu ... **

**- Où est Gibbs ? **dit Tony, en bousculant McGee pour se pencher vers Kate.

**- Hé ? **répliqua McGee.

**- Hé quoi ?** lui asséna Tony, en se plantant devant McGee.

Il revint à Kate.

**- Où est-il ? Il est déjà là, forcément.**

**- Mais, attends ! Tu as vu l'heure ! L'horloge doit être en panne, **dit Kate, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Dis-moi où est Gibbs ? **dit Tony, en se tournant vers McGee.

**- Avec Ducky, **répondit Tim, en reculant d'un pas pour laisser le passage à Tony.

**- Bien, merci.**

Et Tony partit en laissant Kate et Tim sans voix. D'abord, Tony arrivait en avance. Ensuite, il ne rentrait pas dans son jeu préféré c'est-à-dire tourmenter McGee et surtout, il avait cet air soucieux accompagné d'une ride au milieu du front. _"Ca n'annonçait rien de bon ! "_pensa Kate. Il n'en fallait pas plus, Kate et Tim se décidèrent à le suivre.

Tony n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Tout en descendant vers la morgue, il entendait les pas de Kate et McGee derrière lui. Il lui fallait une réponse et vite. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il vit Gibbs et Ducky. Ils étaient en pleine discussion mais il n'avait pas le temps.

**- Gibbs, il faut que je te parle !**

**- DiNozzo, tu veux me dire ce qui te prend !**

**- Il faut que tu regardes ça. Tu étais au courant ?**

Tony lui tendit le journal, plié à la page des faits divers.

_'Un flic en uniforme assassiné en service. Ses veines étaient sectionnées' _

**- Ce n'était bien sûr pas assez important pour être en première page, **dit Tony.

Gibbs dut relire le titre une seconde fois. Pas pour faire fonctionner sa mémoire mais plutôt pour espérer avoir mal lu. Gibbs revint à la réalité et dit à Tony :

**- Ca ne peut pas être lui. Tu te fais des idées.**

**- L'officier a eu les poignets tranchés ! Il s'est vidé de son sang. Il a pris son pied à voir la vie s'échapper de sa victime. Ca ne me plaît pas ! Il faut en être sûr.**

**- On nous aurait prévenus. **

**- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Le FBI nous aurait prévenus ! **

Kate et McGee se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils savaient aussi qu'aucune de leurs interventions n'auraient eu de réponse, alors ils gardèrent le silence.

**- Gibbs, je ne vais pas attendre qu'il tue un autre flic, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.**

Tony reprit le journal et se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en pensant : _"Ca me permettra de me défouler au lieu de frapper dans les parois de l'ascenseur."_ Même s'il n'avait pas douté une minute de ce qui allait suivre, il fut tout de même soulagé quand il entendit Gibbs dire :

**- DiNozzo, attends ! On y va ensemble.**

Il était clair que ni Kate, ni McGee n'étaient invités. Mais ils fallaient qu'ils sachent, donc ils se retournèrent vers Ducky qui était, à leurs yeux, bien silencieux. Lui aussi avait pu lire le titre du journal et contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication, ça se voyait à son regard.

**- Ducky, tu peux nous expliquer ?** le questionna Kate.

**- Tu te souviens du tueur en série surnommé "Le Chasseur d'Initiales" ?**

**- Oui, il tuait des flics en uniforme. C'était un militaire.**

L'esprit de Kate fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Et elle arriva à la question dont pourtant elle imaginait parfaitement la réponse :

**- C'est Gibbs et Tony qui l'ont arrêté ? **

Le médecin légiste se contenta d'acquiescer, lui en général si prolixe.

**- Non, ça ne se peut pas ! Ca doit faire dans les cinq ans, non ? Tony ne travaillait pas au NCIS ?**

**- Pas encore. Mais il connaissait une des victimes. **

Ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit où Gibbs et DiNozzo avaient disparu.

Ducky se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il venait de terminer de ranger les fournitures qu'il avait reçues au matin quand Gibbs était arrivé ...

**... FLASH BACK**

En entendant la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir, Ducky se retourne. A cette heure tardive, ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne : Jethro Gibbs. Comme Ducky a rendu ses conclusions sur la dernière victime du Chasseur d'Initiales il y a 5 jours, il sait que Gibbs est là pour lui parler de tout autre chose. Et même s'il n'a encore rien dit, Ducky sait aussi très bien quel sujet il voudrait aborder. Donc pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, il lance la conversation:

**- Alors comme ça, tu as encore viré quelqu'un ? Suis-je le prochain sur la liste ?**

**- Ducky ? **

**- Je plaisante, Jethro. Allez, offre-moi un café. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.**

Un gobelet à la main, Ducky et Gibbs reviennent vers les bureaux dont un est vide.

**- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! **dit Ducky, en désignant le bureau désormais inoccupé.

- **Hawkins a donné toutes nos données au FBI sur le tueur, soit il s'est laissé embobiner par le FBI et leur a donné des infos ou alors c'est un transfuge. Le pire est que ce n'est pas le premier, tout ça parce qu'ils me prennent pour un cinglé. **

**- Hawkins avait effectivement un a priori sur nos connaissances. Il quittait la pièce avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose.**

**- Et je n'aimais pas beaucoup la façon qu'il avait de tourner autour d'Abby, **ajoute Gibbs.

**- Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué. Elle lui a déjà signifié son refus plusieurs fois mais il revient sans arrêt à la charge. **

**- Quand ? **

**- Quand tu n'es pas dans la pièce, bien sûr.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'il passe outre la règle numéro douze est déjà insupportable mais qu'il la harcèle. Si je ne l'avais pas déjà viré ... **

**- Calme-toi, Jethro !**

**- Tu as raison mais s'il se représente devant moi, je lui botterai les fesses. Seulement ce n'est pas tout, le problème est que Lee a déjà un pied dehors avec sa mutation à la fin du mois et maintenant Hawkins, je n'ai plus d'équipe. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot que j'utilise là. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas d'Abby et de toi.**

**- Je sais, Gibbs. Alors que vas-tu faire ? **

**- Morrow voulait me proposer un autre agent mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ainsi que j'en trouverai un. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me fasse confiance et qui sache faire la différence entre un porte-avions et un sous-marin.**

Le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs se met à sonner.

**- Excuse-moi ! **dit Gibbs, en décrochant. **Gibbs, j'écoute.**

**- Oh, mais je sais !**

Gibbs reconnaît la voix même s'il ne l'a entendue qu'un court instant deux semaines plus tôt. L'assassin l'a contacté pour lui dire où trouver sa dernière victime car il veut que le NCIS s'occupe de lui, vu que le FBI n'arrive à rien. Ils n'ont aucune piste et ça ne l'amuse plus. Donc, pendant que Ducky et Abby ont refait les analyses, Gibbs a repris les trois premiers meurtres et a fini par repérer un des critères de choix du tueur : toutes les victimes ont pour initiales A. et D. Mais il ne parvient pas à savoir comment il a accès au registre des officiers de police en uniforme. Même si un nouvel appel peut apporter des indices, Gibbs sait ce qu'il signifie pour un flic en patrouille.

Au visage de Gibbs, le Médecin Légiste comprend qui ce dernier a au bout du fil. Il attrape un autre téléphone et demande une recherche en localisation puis enclenche le haut-parleur.

**- Vous vouliez prendre de mes nouvelles !** demande Gibbs.

**- Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour le surnom, la presse l'utilise sans arrêt. Le Chasseur d'Initiales, j'adore ! Il n'y avait que vous pour remarquer ma minutie à choisir mes officiers en uniforme. A. et D. sont mes lettres préférées.**

**- La presse ne sait pas tout ! **

Le faire parler pour permettre la localisation mais aussi en savoir plus sur la prochaine victime.

**- Cela vous vaudra peut-être un indice de ma part.** **Allez-y, dites-moi tout alors ! Je vous écoute.**

**- Vous connaissez bien le fonctionnement du bureau et si c'est le NCIS que vous avez contacté, c'est que vous faites partie de l'armée.**

**- Cela ne mérite rien du tout. Vous pouvez sauver un flic ce soir, Gibbs. Un effort !**

**- Votre père devait être flic, un flic en uniforme. Il vous a peut-être même obligé à vous engager dans l'armée mais vous n'avez fait que le décevoir.**

**- Ah oui !**

**- Une affectation dans des bureaux, un simple vérificateur, aucune bravoure à tout ça...**

**- Vous avez bien travaillé. Les cours de profilage ont porté leurs fruits. Je vais vous le donner votre indice, juste pour que je puisse vous prouver que c'est moi le plus fort. J'ai votre attention ?**

**- Oui. **

Gibbs déteste être dans cette position et attendre le bon vouloir de ce type. Il faut qu'il prenne le dessus, il faut qu'il le coince.

**- Je vous attendrai jusqu'à minuit. A vous de jouer !**

**Du Toit du monde, je peux voir l'endroit **

**Où la Guerre de Sécession commença.**

**Le sigle de l'Infini viendra à moi,**

**Et le sang coulera.**

Et l'appel prend fin.

Gibbs regarde Ducky reposer le combiné du téléphone et lui faire un signe négatif de la tête. La localisation a échoué.

**- C'est pas vrai ! **

**- Abby y était presque mais ...**

**- Pas le temps. Bon, il a parlé de Toit du monde et de la Guerre de Sécession. Ducky, tu dois savoir ça ? **

**- Et bien, en fait, c'est plus complexe que...**

**- Ducky ! S'il te plaît. On a pas le temps.**

**- D'accord, laisse-moi une minute... **

**- Bon, réfléchis. Tu as le temps du trajet en ascenseur, Abby doit déjà nous attendre.**

Effectivement, au labo, Abby sait que Gibbs arrive. Seulement, elle n'a pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, vu que Ducky commence à parler. Mais elle sait très bien comment faire pour les aider, elle est prête. Elle a quand même le temps de penser : _"Gibbs peut dire merci aux analyses de dernières minutes qu'on m'a données à faire car sinon, je serai rentrée chez moi et je n'aurai pu être là, à leurs côtés. Certains diraient que c'est un signe ! " _

**- Oui, c'est ça ! Les cours d'histoire sont une véritable ... **

**- Ducky ? **dit Gibbs, impatient.

**- C'est en avril 1861, des sudistes ont attaqué des nordistes en route pour Washington. Il y a eu 4 morts parmi soldats.**

**- Et là, ce sera la quatrième victime. Où était-ce ? **demande Gibbs.

**- Baltimore, voyons !**

**- Alors, le toit du monde c'est .. Le Top of the World. Abby, je peux avoir la carte.**

**- Tout de suite, Gibbs.**

Elle pianote sur le clavier et le dédale de la ville de Baltimore apparaît.

**- Voilà. **

**- Où a eu lieu cette émeute ? **

Abby et Gibbs se tournent vers Ducky.

**- Désolé ! Ca, je l'ignore.**

**- Alors, c'est à moi de jouer. Je te trouve ça.**

**- Bon alors, le reste de son indice. Il parlait du sigle de l'infini.**

Abby lève sa main et du doigt dessine dans les airs.

**- C'est ça, **commente Gibbs.

**- Et si on le redresse, ça devient un 8.**

**- Bravo, Abby ! **lance Ducky.

**- Merci. Ca y est ! **dit Abby, en sautant sur sa chaise.

Après avoir retrouvé son calme, Abby leur déclare :

**- C'est sur Pratt. Je te montre sur la carte. **

Et sur l'écran, devant eux, le lieu en question se met à clignoter.

**- C'est l'endroit exact ? **demande Gibbs.

**- Oui, la rue est plutôt longue mais c'est là. On y a construit le Musée de la Guerre Civile. **

**- Ok, je peux être là dans combien de temps ? **

**- 50 minutes. Même si tu brûles les feux, il te faut tout de même traverser la ville.**

Gibbs consulte sa montre. Il est 22h57.

**- Bon, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. **

Tout en courant vers les escaliers, il crie à Ducky et Abby.

**- Contactez le Central de la police pour le chiffre 8, ça peut être dans le numéro du badge de l'officier ou dans le numéro de la voiture de patrouille, ...**

**- Tout de suite, Gibbs, **le rassure Abby.

**- Et puis, passe-les-moi dans la voiture pour savoir combien d'hommes ils vont envoyer.**

**- Oui, Gibbs, **dirent Abby et Ducky.

Mais il ne les entend pas, il est déjà parti mais il n'en a pas besoin, il sait qu'il n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Et puis il ne voudrait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai déjà publié cette fanfiction sur un autre site et comme elle est celle dont je suis le plus fier, moi qui me suis toujours demandée comme Tony et Gibbs s'était rencontrés, je la mets ici pour le plus grand nombre et ne tarderais pas à mettre les autres chapitres à condition que j'ai des avis si non ...

Quand j'y réfléchis aujourd'hui, c'est une sorte de prémice au monde que j'allais découvrir : le slash. Comme quoi j'étais destinée à y entrer...


	2. Invité Surprise

Voici le chapitre II d'Initiales, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le premier. Et j'espère tout autant avoir votre avis. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture...

Qui est cet invité surprise que Gibbs va rencontrer ?

Chapître II

Invité Surprise

Pennsylvania Avenue. Bureau du FBI. Hall. 9H27.

Durant le trajet, le silence avait régné dans le véhicule. D'habitude, DiNozzo trouvait toujours quelque chose à raconter : une anecdote d'enquête, la dernière fille en vue, ... Depuis le temps maintenant, Gibbs avait très bien compris que Tony détestait le silence, le calme et surtout c'était l'idéal pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qu'il avait dans la tête et qui n'était pas forcément aussi drôle. Mais cette fois, Gibbs savait ce que Tony avait à l'esprit car il avait la même chose. Pourtant, il décida qu'avant tout, il leur fallait plus d'informations.

Dans le hall du bureau du FBI depuis au moins vingt minutes, Gibbs et Tony ne furent pas surpris qu'on les fasse attendre. Le contraire aurait été étonnant après les 'divergences', et le mot était assez faible, entre leurs services. Et ils avaient adopté la meilleure des stratégies : Ne montrer aucune impatience ou énervement. Cela aurait bien été trop satisfaisant pour ceux qui les observaient par caméras interposées.

En voyant arriver Fornell, Gibbs ne fut guère étonné. Et en même temps, il sut qu'ils s'engageaient vers la voie d'où ils auraient aimé s'éloigner pourtant il leur fallait passer par cette mise au point.

**- Agent Spécial Gibbs, DiNozzo !**

**- Agent Fornell.**

**- Nous avons une seule question. Est-ce que Alexandre Delmonico s'est évadé ? **demanda Gibbs.

**- Oui.**

Rien qu'un simple mot et tout venait de changer. Un simple mot que l'Agent Fornell s'était fait un plaisir de prononcer rien que pour l'expression de leurs visages. Celui de Gibbs montrait qu'il était déjà en train de réfléchir à cent à l'heure sur quelle méthode d'enquête adopter tandis que DiNozzo était resté impassible, la seule chose visible était ses poings qui s'étaient refermés.

**- Vous avez été plutôt rapides ! Rien qu'un seul article, **enchaîna Fornell.

**- Ravi de vous surprendre. Quand est-ce arrivé ? **le questionna Gibbs.

**- Il y a trois jours.**

**- Et il a déjà tué, **énonça Tony.

Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation qui, malheureusement, n'était pas très encourageante pour l'avenir.

**- Nous aurions dû être prévenus, **répliqua Gibbs.

**- Prévenus ? Et pourquoi ? Vous n'avez été sur le dossier que par erreur. Cette affaire n'a jamais été à vous ...**

**- Peu importe. Vous avez une piste ? **dit Tony, d'un ton sans réplique.

_"Il faut que tu te calmes, DiNozzo sinon, tu vas finir par frapper ce type," _pensa Tony, avant de reprendre :

**- Vous avez fouillé sa cellule ?**

**- Il prend des initiatives, le petit. Il va finir par t'échapper.**

**- Alors la cellule ! **se contenta de demander Gibbs.

**- On a autre chose à faire.**

**- Oui, ça se voit ! Il a déjà tué un flic et il a les bonnes initiales, **annonça Tony.

**- Comment savez-vous, ce n'est pas dans l'article ?**

**- Ok, merci pour la confirmation, **dit Tony, en lui tournant le dos pour regarder Gibbs.

**- Il avait préparé son coup. Vous croyez qu'un matin, il s'est dit qu'il allait s'évader ? Et comment croyez-vous qu'il a trouvé le flic qu'il lui fallait ? **

**- Mais voyons, Gibbs, il a sûrement dû arrêter les voitures de patrouille qui passaient et voir si le nom convenait.. **reprit Tony, sarcastique.

**- Ca suffit ! Fouillez sa cellule si vous voulez, **dit Fornell, avant de retourner de là où il venait.

**- Il croit qu'on a besoin de sa permission ? **annonça Tony.

**- On y va, **dit Gibbs, en se retournant.

Gibbs et DiNozzo ne furent pas mécontents de sortir du bâtiment, on étouffait là-dedans.

Pierce Institute. Centre de détention Psychiatrique. 10h48.

A peine Tony et Gibbs avaient-ils franchi l'entrée qu'ils furent rejoints par un homme grand, strictement habillé, d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns. Il avait sur le visage un regard comme rassuré par leur arrivée, qui pourtant n'avait pas été annoncée. Gibbs ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais il se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir une réponse.

**- Agent DiNozzo, ravi de vous revoir.**

**- Monsieur Langley, bonjour. Je vous présente mon supérieur... **

**- Agent Spécial Gibbs. J'ai vu votre nom dans le dossier, **termina le directeur.

Langley se retourna immédiatement vers Tony :

**- Je voulais vous prévenir mais les agents du FBI me l'ont interdit. Ils m'avaient assuré qu'ils le feraient mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. C'est par les journaux que vous avez su, je suppose ? **

**- Oui, c'est ça. On est passé pour voir sa cellule, **dit Gibbs.

**- Oh, bien sûr, suivez-moi.**

**- Le FBI a emporté des affaires ? **voulut savoir Gibbs.

**- Pas grand chose, les bandes des séances de psy de Delmonico. Je vous donnerai la liste.**

**- Comment s'est déroulé son évasion ? **demanda Tony.

D'un côté, il fallait qu'il aborde cela comme il l'aurait fait pour toute autre enquête. Et de l'autre, Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais c'était bien la réalité. Les frissons, qu'il avait ressentis en lisant l'article, étaient bien réels.

**- Vous savez pour l'anomalie sanguine de Delmonico, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, il l'avait caché à l'armée vu les tests spécifiques qu'il faut effectuer pour la déceler. Au procès, le psy a déclaré que ça lui avait dicté sa manière de tuer ses victimes, **commenta Tony.

**- Donc, il avait sa visite annuelle à l'hôpital pour des examens qu'on ne sait pas effectuer ici. Lors du trajet en ambulance, il est parvenu à ouvrir ses liens. On ignore comment ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que l'ambulance a fait une embardée et qu'il s'est enfui. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Mon équipe et moi faisons tout pour .. **

**- Nous n'en doutons pas, **le rassura Tony.

Après un hochement de tête, le directeur se dirigea vers le poste de surveillance.

Pendant que Langley était en pleine discussion avec l'agent de sécurité pour lui expliquer la situation, Gibbs se tourna vers DiNozzo :

**- Tu es déjà venu ici ? Et si tu me dis que c'était pour te faire interner, DiNozzo, je ne te croirais pas.**

**- Je suis venu une dizaine de fois pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien.**

**- Ah bon ? **

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Gibbs ne serait jamais arrivé à dissimuler son étonnement. DiNozzo le surprendrait donc toujours ! Que lui réservait-il encore ?

**- Oui. La dernière fois, c'était il y a 6 mois, je voulais venir mais avec le boulot, je n'avais pas ... enfin j'aurais dû passer plus souvent.**

**- DiNozzo, je ne dis pas que tu es responsable? Je suis juste étonné.**

**- Je sais qui imaginerait ça de moi.**

**- Tu allais lui parler ? **

**- Sûrement pas ! Pour lui donner la satisfaction de me narguer et puis tu sais ... je ... enfin...**

Ils entendirent la sonnerie qui signalait l'ouverture du couloir ainsi que la porte d'accès à la cellule 1947, la cellule de Delmonico.

**- Oui, je sais.**

Et ils franchirent les sas.

Gibbs n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait fait Tony : venir ici. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Cette affaire avait toujours été difficile à aborder pour lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il parlait rarement des enquêtes et des autres choses aussi, en fait. Mais il savait que quand Tony ne parlait pas de quelque chose, c'était inquiétant car ça signifiait que c'était toujours là, dans sa tête. Et le temps n'avait rien atténué puisqu'il était venu dans cet endroit. Gibbs aurait été soulagé de l'entendre en parler car ça aurait pu les aider à mettre 'Affaire Classée' sur le dossier. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver et aujourd'hui encore moins qu'avant.

Tony n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait en présence de Delmonico. Oui, ils l'avaient enfermé mais il restait en lui comme quelque chose d'inachevé, de brisé. Il avait ce sentiment d'échec et tout ça Delmonico l'avait lu en lui !

Les deux agents du NCIS furent tirés de leurs pensées par Langley :

**- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Arthuro est là pour vous renseigner.**

**- Merci, **dit Tony, en pénétrant dans la cellule, à la suite de Gibbs.

Malgré la taille réduite de la cellule, elle était impeccable, preuve que le FBI y était resté un très court moment, sinon elle aurait été sens dessus dessous. Delmonico avait un vêtement de rechange, une série de livres en pile sur le sol, un bloc de feuilles et un crayon du type inoffensif, utilisé dans ce genre d'institution.

Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Gibbs prit la pile de livres pour voir le type de lecture mais aussi vérifier s'ils ne contenaient pas de notes, de papiers glissés, de mots surlignés, ... De son côté, Tony défit le lit pour voir ce qui pouvait se trouver en dessous du matelas. Ils savaient, sans se le dire à voix haute, que Delmonico avait laissé quelque chose de manière volontaire. Bien sûr, il ne leur aurait pas mâché le travail mais ils trouveraient.

Gibbs ne voyait rien de concluant dans les livres mais il reprendrait chacun tranquillement au bureau. Ce fut en soulevant le dernier livre qu'il vit une chose sur le sol. Il la ramassa : une carte, une sorte de pass.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **dit-il, en se retournant vers le gardien.

**- Une carte d'accès personnalisée pour le matériel informatique.**

**- Internet ? **

**- Oui, mais la carte permet un contrôle complet des sites accessibles.**

**- Il nous faudra l'ordinateur dont il s'est servi. DiNozzo, tu le récupères pour Abby.**

**- Elle ne va pas aimer, Gibbs. Elle a fait de cauchemars pendant des jours avec ce qu'elle y avait trouvé la première fois, **dit Tony, en remettant le matelas.

**- Je sais, DiNozzo ! Mais il faut qu'on sache sur quels sites il est allé et surtout ceux qu'il a camouflés. Il faut parvenir à savoir quels noms il a en sa possession. A-t-il choisi l'Académie de police, les anciens officiers, ... ?**

**- Je sais, Boss, **lui répondit Tony.

Ensuite, Tony prit la poubelle pour vérifier son contenu, mais il vit très vite qu'il n'y avait rien à y trouver. Il s'assit alors sur le lit tandis que ses mains se mirent à tambouriner sur les tuyaux de l'armature.

**- Ca sonne creux ! **

**- Tu veux répéter ? **l'interrogea Gibbs.

**- Les tuyaux sont creux, **dit Tony, avec déjà la main sur l'autre côté du lit, **et qui dit creux ... **

**- Dit possibilité d'y planquer quelque chose, **termina Gibbs.

**- Celui-là est plein, **rétorqua Tony, en relevant la tête vers Gibbs.

Tony se leva et tira sur le bord droit mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

**- Essaie de le soulever en même temps ! **

Tony s'exécuta et le tuyau se sépara du reste de l'armature puis il laissa ses doigts tâter l'intérieur du tuyau et il en sortit une série de feuilles.

Gibbs regarda Tony déplier le rouleau pour y découvrir des dessins. Après les banals dessins de paysages, d'océan, ce fut des visages. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver le sien puis celui de DiNozzo et comme il s'y attendait les suivants furent ceux des victimes. Quand d'un coup, il vit Tony s'arrêter et se lever. Gibbs remit le rouleau à plat et il comprit pourquoi Tony en avait assez. Un corps adossé à un mur, une mare de sang tout autour...

**... FLASH BACK**

Dès qu'il a compris la signification de l'indice, Gibbs se rue à sa voiture et prend la route de Baltimore. Il faut qu'il arrive à temps, pas seulement pour arrêter le tueur mais pour sauver le flic qu'il a choisi. Il n'y aura pas de quatrième victime. Par Abby, Gibbs apprend que la meilleure possibilité pour le chiffre 8 est une voiture de patrouille en service ce soir. Elle porte le numéro 8080. Après ça, Gibbs insiste auprès du central de la police de Baltimore pour qu'on lui passe un supérieur. Seulement, il a très bien perçu que le flic qu'il a eu au téléphone ne l'a pas pris au sérieux. Ce dénommé Crawford l'a baladé. Gibbs a compris que cet inspecteur ne prendra même pas la peine de lancer un appel à la voiture de patrouille, il s'agit d'un effort trop contraignant. Donc, il ne peut compter que sur lui. Enfin, au moins a-t-il eu la confirmation pour les initiales, il s'agit d'un certain Albéric Donahue.

Gibbs vient de pénétrer dans la rue Pratt où se situe le fameux Musée et, contre toute attente, il localise la voiture de patrouille. Elle se trouve bien en vue, la portière ouverte. Gibbs s'arrête net et sort de la voiture pour s'engager, arme au poing, dans la ruelle. Avancer sans bruit, rester dans l'ombre, avoir une chance de le coincer, il est presque minuit. Seulement en tournant au coin de l'immeuble, il voit un corps, assis à terre, dans la lumière d'un lampadaire mettant parfaitement en évidence la flaque de sang qui continue à augmenter. Une mise en scène, ce n'est que ça. Gibbs se rapproche du corps. Il n'est pas l'heure pourtant. Bien sûr, c'est absurde de croire qu'un psychopathe tienne parole.

**- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu attendre.**

Gibbs identifie directement d'où vient la voix, une porte ouverte, une silhouette, une silhouette qui se dérobe et Gibbs se met à courir.

L'ancien Marine parvient à poursuivre le tueur dans le dédale de l'entrepôt. Des coups de feu résonnent et frôlent l'assassin. Gibbs est presque sur lui, quand soudain une étagère tombe et lui bloque le passage. Le temps de passer au travers et de sortir, la silhouette est au bout de l'allée et s'engouffre dans une voiture. Gibbs ne sait réprimer sa rage et la benne à ordures toute proche en fait les frais. Il lui aurait suffit de peu, il lui aurait suffit d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Gibbs fait demi-tour pour retourner auprès du cadavre de ce policier, qu'il avait abandonné dans tous les sens du terme.

Grâce au halo de lumière qui entoure le corps, Gibbs voit, immédiatement, qu'une autre personne est arrivée sur les lieux. Accroupi près du corps, tout en ayant évité le sang, Gibbs voit un homme terminer le geste de fermer les yeux de la victime. Gibbs s'approche doucement, tout en s'apprêtant à interpeller l'inconnu quand ce dernier se retourne et braque Gibbs d'une arme.

**- Police de Baltimore. Arrêtez-vous !**

Par réflexe, Gibbs a lui aussi sorti son arme.

**- On se calme. Je suis l'agent Gibbs du NCIS. Ma plaque, je vais la sortir mais j'aimerais assez voir la vôtre.**

**- Ensemble ! **

**- Ensemble.**

Leurs gestes sont lents et enfin chacun peut voir la plaque de l'autre et leurs armes retrouvent leur étui.

**- DiNozzo, c'est ça ? J'aimerais assez savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?**

Après avoir dit cela, Gibbs s'attarde sur la personne qu'il a devant lui. L'apparence physique d'une personne n'a jamais eu grande importance pour Gibbs mais ce type doit faire des ravages dès qu'il passe quelque part. Seulement, Gibbs comprend aussi qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter à l'extérieur. DiNozzo n'est pas ce qu'il paraît ou en tout cas, l'image qu'il se donne n'est qu'un reflet et c'est aux autres à voir au-delà du miroir.

**- Donahue m'a laissé un message, il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait.**

**- Vous n'aviez pas à toucher au corps.**

**- Et vous, vous auriez dû empêcher ça, agent spécial du NCIS ! Albéric et moi avons fait équipe... **

**- Je ne vous demande rien.**

**- Peut-être, mais ainsi il ne sera pas qu'un numéro... **

Et Gibbs le laisse continuer, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais acceptée aussi facilement.

**- Même si ça va faire un an que je suis monté en grade à la police criminelle, nous sommes restés très proches. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien avec les autres collègues. Albéric n'a jamais voulu monter en grade, il était bien en uniforme. C'était un bon flic, le meilleur. Ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. C'est votre enquête, n'est-ce pas ? **

Et sans laisser à Gibbs le temps de parler, il a quitté l'allée...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**

**Un petit feedback, s'il vous plaît, enfin un ou plusieurs ... **


	3. Question d'équilibre

Gibbs et Tony se parlent. C'est une question d'équilibre ...

Voici le chapitre III. Il est l'un des chapitres que je préfère dans "Initiales". C'est peut-être un peu narcisique mais pour une fois que je suis fière de ce que je fais... Enfin, à vous de lire et de me dire...

Chapître III

Question d'Equilibre

Voiture. Direction le NCIS. 12h19.

Pendant que Tony récupérait l'ordinateur en salle informatique, Gibbs avait discuté avec les membres de la sécurité. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas appris grand chose. Aucun évènement particulier à signaler. Enfin, ça lui avait tout de même permis d'exclure toute participation du personnel. Bien sûr, une vérification serait tout de même faite. Il voyait bien McGee s'en charger. _"Il sera ravi de s'y coller, j'en suis sûr," _pensa Gibbs, le sourire aux lèvres.

Désormais, ils étaient en route pour le NCIS. Tony avait allumé la radio, la musique était un bon moyen de penser à autre chose et puis il savait que Gibbs était en train de réfléchir. Pour une fois, il ferait silence. Tony avait raison, Gibbs essayait d'énumérer ce qu'ils avaient à faire et qui il chargerait de ça mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il s'efforçait surtout de ne pas aborder un sujet : La mort de Donahue. Il avait voulu le faire bien avant mais c'était facile de remettre à plus tard : une enquête, un dossier, un terroriste, ... Mais là, il ne pouvait et ne devait pas le faire. Tony et lui en avaient besoin mais Tony parla avant lui :

**- Hé, j'adore cette chanson ! Lifehouse est un bon groupe et Trying est fantastique. J'ai bien fait d'allumer la radio. C'est du repos pour toi vu que je ne parle pas à moins que je ne me mette à chanter. Je pourrais ... **

**- DiNozzo ?**

_"Ne recule pas. Vas-y ! " _pensa Gibbs.

**- Tu veux que je me taise ? C'est ça ? **dit DiNozzo, sans quitter la route des yeux.

**- Non, c'est pas ça. En fait, on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Tu es arrivé dans l'équipe et on ... j'ai ignoré ce qui t'y avait amené. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun reproche à ce niveau-là... **

**- Attends, Gibbs ! Je ne te suis pas très bien ? Et je ne le fais pas exprès, **dit Tony.

Il tourna la tête vers Gibbs, en souriant, tout en pensant : _"Son patron et les discours. C'est toujours intéressant."_

**- Donahue, Tony ! **

Tony revint à la route, plus pour éviter le regard de Gibbs que pour leur sécurité. Et Gibbs continua :

**- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'en voulais pas ? **

**- Pourquoi t'en aurais-je voulu ? **

Gibbs était prêt à répliquer mais Tony reprit la parole :

**- Tu es venu à l'enterrement d'Albéric et tu m'as donné le brouillon de ce rapport, qu'il n'a jamais rendu, et les photos aussi ...**

**... FLASH BACK**

_"Je suis là, debout derrière le fils et la femme d'Albéric, une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière et je retiens ma rage. D'abord contre l'assassin mais aussi contre ceux du commissariat et encore plus du département. Peu sont venus et ceux qui sont là ne respectent rien, même pas eux-mêmes. Albéric aurait mérité tellement plus. Bien sûr, tout est parfait : les fleurs, le cercueil et tout est prêt pour la réunion à la maison. Je m'en suis assuré. C'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour Donahue._

_Malgré la chaleur insoutenable, je ne ressens rien. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire Aurevoir. Rien n'est terminé. Il faut que je trouve un moyen. Je ne trouverai plus jamais quelqu'un qui me fera me sentir à ma place. D'ailleurs où est-elle ma place ? "_

Au moment où le cercueil descend, Tony relève la tête et regarde au loin, il veut aller plus loin que toutes ces pierres tombales et parvenir, comme toujours, à contenir ses sentiments sous un masque. Et là, son regard s'arrête sur une personne en retrait : L'Agent Spécial Gibbs.

_"Pourquoi est-il là ? " _Aujourd'hui, Tony sait que cet homme a tout tenté pour sauver Donahue mais qu'il n'y a eu personne pour l'écouter.

Après avoir raccompagné Daphnée, la femme d'Albéric et leur fils à la voiture, Tony se dirige vers Gibbs.

**- Agent Spécial Gibbs ?**

**- Condoléances.**

**- Merci, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là ? **

**- C'est pour vous, **dit Gibbs, en tendant une enveloppe.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- C'était au milieu des dossiers de Donahue. Je me suis dit que ça vous revenait. **

Gibbs voit Tony ouvrir l'enveloppe et se figer en découvrant les clichés de lui et d'Albéric puis s'attarder sur le papier. Il s'agit d'un rapport d'évaluation au sujet de sa promotion qu'Albéric n'a jamais remis. Inévitablement, Gibbs a lu le début mais il s'est arrêté très vite en comprenant que ça ne peut être lu que par DiNozzo. Jethro a, tout de même, eu confirmation de sa première impression. Voilà ce qu'on peut y lire :

"_Anthony mérite évidement de recevoir cette promotion. Beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous ses collègues, se sont laissés aveugler par le sourire qu'il affiche. C'est un masque comme un autre. Il a été un coéquipier de premier ordre, il me reste à espérer qu'il trouvera sa véritable place. Anthony mérite la paix."_

Tony relève la tête et fixe Gibbs sans voix._ "Peut-être ai-je trouvé un moyen ?" ..._

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**

**- Je ne suis pas arrivé à te le dire ce jour-là, mais je te remercie de me les avoir donnés.** **Si c'étaient ceux de la brigade qui les avaient trouvés soit ils les auraient placardés partout ou alors brûlés pour me l'annoncer après. Et puis, si je n'en parle jamais, c'est parce que c'est moi le responsable, c'est ma faute. Il m'avait appelé et je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui alors que lui ... Et depuis ma promotion, Albéric patrouillait seul.**

**- Tony ! C'est ... **

DiNozzo tourna son visage vers Gibbs.

**- J'avais les bonnes initiales, n'oublie pas et les précédentes victimes avaient toutes plus ou moins trente ans.**

Puis comme s'ils avaient échangé une banalité sur le temps, Tony revint à la route. Il était un as pour enfouir ses sentiments, même les plus douloureux et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Alors qu'en revanche, Tony devinait assez bien ceux des autres et Gibbs n'y échappait pas. Même si ça l'énervait au plus haut point, Tony mettait souvent dans le mille, parvenait à le cerner et, par une phrase, il le lui faisait comprendre forçant Gibbs à revoir son comportement envers son entourage. Qui d'autre y était arrivé à part DiNozzo ?

**- Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça ?**

Gibbs n'en revenait pas, tout ce temps, il avait cru à ce fossé entre eux mais en fait si Tony n'en parlait jamais, c'était parce qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Tony ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

**- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?**

**- Pas la peine de t'ennuyer avec ça. Je sais que c'est irrationnel, que ça ne repose sur rien, que le seul responsable c'est Delmonico mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est mon problème.**

**- Tu ne m'aurais pas ennuyé. Je suis là, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident.**

**- Je ne veux pas être un poids, je ne peux pas me le permettre.**

Et le silence se fit dans la voiture.

Tony était touché par les paroles de Gibbs mais c'était marqué au fer rouge dans sa chair. Depuis qu'il était enfant, on le cataloguait dans la catégorie des comiques, du beau parleur, celui qui n'arriverait jamais à rien par lui-même et de qui on ne sera jamais fier. Et chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de se démarquer, on s'était moqué de lui, réduisant ses efforts à rien ou en minimisant ce qu'il avait accompli. Alors il en avait pris son parti, ils voulaient que Anthony DiNozzo sourie sans arrêt et bien se serait chose faite.

Avec Donahue, c'était différent, lui il le voyait. Il pouvait être lui-même. C'était pourquoi, il avait tellement perdu.

Gibbs ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Tony ne pourrait plus se passer de son boulot au NCIS. Quand il souriait, ce n'était plus uniquement un masque, il était bien, il était lui-même. Il avait trouvé sa place tout en sachant combien il lui restait à apprendre et aujourd'hui, Tony redoutait le jour où Gibbs en aurait assez de lui.

Tony venait de se garer. Comme il ouvrait la portière, Gibbs lui dit :

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser tomber les gens et tu n'es pas n'importe qui.**

**- Merci, Boss, **dit Tony.

Et sans se retourner, il sortit de la voiture. Ce que Gibbs venait de dire était tout ce qu'il attendait de sa part. Tony savait aussi très bien que Gibbs n'avait pas l'habitude des grands mots. Là, il préférerait sûrement qu'ils reprennent leur attitude normale, ne pas en faire toute une histoire.

Gibbs sortit à son tour de la voiture.

**- Bon, j'apporte l'ordinateur à Abby. Souhaite-moi bonne chance,** dit Tony.

**- Oui, ok ! Bien. Je remonte voir Kate et McGee. **

Et chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie. Une étape qui leur permettrait peut-être de faire face aux épreuves qui les attendaient.


	4. A Fleur de Peau

Une première rencontre à fleur de peau.

Chapitre suivant... Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.

Chapître IV

A Fleur de Peau

Quartier Général du NCIS. Labo d'Abby. 12h59.

En arrivant au labo, Tony n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur était étouffante. Il avait profité du trajet de l'ascenseur pour enlever sa veste et relever les manches de sa chemise. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il les bloqua avec son pied, reprit la tour de l'ordinateur et débarqua au labo. Il aurait même eu besoin d'aide, Tony ne savait pas comment il aurait pu appeler Abby vu le volume de la musique. Pourtant, Tony adorait ça. Abby était toujours elle-même, elle était claire avec elle-même et avec les autres. Elle était si sincère ... _"Où tu vas là ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Allez au boulot..."_

Comme un sixième sens, Abby se retourna et sourit en voyant Tony. Contre ça, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore analysée...

**- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, **dit Tony, en lui montrant la tour, pour être sûr d'être compris vu la musique.

Abby baissa le son et il continua :

**- C'est l'ordinateur que Delmonico utilisait. Je suis désolé que tu doives replonger là-dedans, **dit Tony, en déposant l'engin à l'endroit qu'Abby lui indiquait.

Cette dernière se laissa aller à penser : _"Se rend-il compte combien c'est important pour moi toutes ces petites attentions ? Ou est-ce moi qui me fais des idées ? "_

**- Abby, tu es là ? **

**- Eh, oui ! **dit-elle, en hochant la tête, surprise par les pensées qui venaient de la traverser et qui, elle espérait, ne se remarquaient pas.

Elle reprit son sérieux et enchaîna en branchant le matériel :

**- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Il faut le coincer très vite. Les sites qu'il a visités sont des liens et je trouverai ce qu'il a voulu dissimuler. Et puis, tu oublies que c'est grâce à toi que mes cauchemars ont cessé, la première fois. Je me souviens de la technique DiNozzo pour stopper les mauvais rêves. **

Elle lança la reconnaissance des programmes après avoir pianoté sur son clavier.

**- Ah oui ?** dit Tony, d'un ton espiègle.

Du coup, Abby sourit.

**- Veux-tu une thérapie préventive ? **continua Tony, en souriant à son tour.

**- Oui. **

C'était sorti tout seul. Abby pensa alors : _"Bravo, Abby ! Moi et ma spontanéité ! "_, tandis que Tony se dit : _"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait. J'aime cette spontanéité."_

**- D'accord, **enchaîna DiNozzo.

Tony vint se placer derrière Abby et commença son massage.

**- Et applique-toi ! **

**- Toujours quand il s'agit de toi. **

_"J'ignorais que la spontanéité était contagieuse,"_pensa Tony.

Les mains de Tony faisaient des miracles, elles provoquaient un agréable frisson sur la peau d'Abby. Et pour avoir essayé avec d'autres, il n'y avait que les mains de Tony qui lui faisaient cet effet ! Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait pas analysée. Abby était aussi sincère à propos des cauchemars, ils avaient disparu. Machinalement, Abby tourna la tête vers son équipement informatique pour s'assurer que l'analyse du poste s'effectuait bien et là, elle vit la cicatrice sur l'avant bras de Tony.

Quand Tony vit Abby se fixer sur son bras, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas rabaissé ses manches. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour

cacher ça aux autres comme à lui-même. Abby remarqua tout de suite que Tony s'était arrêté de la masser.

**- Bon, j'y vais ! Je vais te laisser travailler.**

Tony retira ses mains.

**- J'avais presque oublié, **dit Abby.

**- Moi, elle m'en empêche, **dit-il, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent tout de suite et au moment où il entra dans la cabine, Abby le rejoignit devant et dit :

**- Je suis contente que tu travailles ici. **

Tony quitta sa cicatrice des yeux pour revenir à Abby et lui sourire. Dans leurs yeux ne subsistaient que le reflet de leur coeur.

**- Moi aussi, Abby.**

Et avant que les portes ne se soient refermées, elle lui sourit à son tour.

Debout, devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur, Abby secoua la tête et dit tout haut :

**-Bon, il faut que je m'y mette.**

Abby prit place devant son Pc mais il n'avait pas encore terminé, elle devait encore attendre. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle eut finit sa course et s'immobilisa, elle était de nouveau face aux portes de l'ascenseur. Elle se rappela que c'était là qu'elle avait vu Tony pour la première fois. Il avait l'air perdu quand elle le vit sortir de la cabine. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à manche longue. Et Abby ferma les yeux ...

**... FLASH BACK**

_" Je me demande qui c'est ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu au NCIS, ou sinon je m'en serais souvenue. En tous cas, ma journée commence bien. Il est trop terrible." _

Puis, elle se lève et se dirige vers lui. Bien sûr, Abby sait déjà qu'elle aura droit à un regard intrigué, voire même amusé, quand il aura fini de la détailler pour la ranger dans la catégorie 'En dérangement !'

**- Je peux vous renseigner ? **

Il se retourne. Abby relève la tête pour voir son regard exorbité mais rien. Au contraire, son regard vous donne l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, que vous êtes importante et qu'il est tout à fait prêt à découvrir ce qu'il ignore encore. Il a un regard capable de vous faire croire que vous êtes parfaite, que de promesse à travers ces yeux.

**- Oui, je cherche l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. J'ai dû me tromper d'étage.**

**- Effectivement, c'est un étage plus haut. Je vous y conduis si vous voulez.**

_"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Abby ? Tu te sens bien, tu as de la fièvre ! "_

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail. **

**- Non, ça ira. Allons-y. **

_"Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant que tu lui as proposé, assume."_

**- D'accord et merci. **

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se tourne vers Abby et lui dit :

- **Je me présente Anthony DiNozzo mais Tony ça me va très bien aussi.**

**- Moi, c'est Abby. Abby Sciuto. **

**- Enchanté, **dit-il en souriant.

_"Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire pareil, il est encore plus beau. J'espère que je ne rougis pas là ... !"_

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur l'étage des bureaux, Abby voit Hawkins. _"La poisse ! Je croyais en être débarrassée vu que Gibbs l'a viré."_

**- Il faut que je te parle.**

**- Hawkins, je t'ai déjà dit que même te parler, c'est non ! Je n'ai pas dû être assez claire et si Gibbs te trouve ici alors qu'il t'a viré ...**

**- Un dîner ... **

**- Et arrête de m'appeler aussi.**

**- Oh ! C'est lui, **intervient Tony.

**- Quoi ? **dirent Abby et Hawkins ensemble.

Tony agrippe Abby par la taille. _"Pourquoi je frissonne comme ça ? " _mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle doit revenir à la conversation.

**- Excuse-moi, mec. Je voulais justement te voir pour te faire une révélation. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'appeler à la maison parce qu'après mon entraînement de boxe...**

_"J'exagère peut-être mais il a l'air assez stupide pour y croire donc ..." _pense Tony, avant de reprendre :

**- J'aime assez qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ma petite gothique préférée. **

**- Quoi ? Abby et vous ... !**

**- Oui, parfaitement. Et c'est d'enfer ! En revanche, je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer au paradis. Bon, tu permets, l'ascenseur t'attend. **

Et Tony l'y pousse puis lui fait "Au Revoir" de la main.

**- Merci, je ne sais pas comment ... **

Puis Abby se stoppe en entendant :

**- Merci, pourquoi ? **

**- Oh, Gibbs, c'est ... **

**- Pour rien, **dit Tony, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Abby.

**- Alors que me vaut votre visite, DiNozzo ? ...**

**... Fin du FLASH BACK.**


	5. Pris sur le Vif

Trouver l'indice et tout faire pour le prendre sur le vif ...

Ca avance, Ca bouge et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. A très vite...

Chapître V

Pris sur le Vif

En revenant dans l'espace bureau, Tony vit que Kate et McGee n'avaient pas chômé pendant leur absence. Ils avaient ressorti les dossiers de l'affaire. Sur chaque écran, l'analyse des différents aspects prenait forme. Seulement, avec la masse d'informations qu'il y avait et ce qu'ils avaient ramené, ils en avaient encore pour un bout de temps.

En s'approchant de son bureau, DiNozzo vit la photo de Delmonico en grand sur l'écran. Son apparence était un de ses atouts. La trentaine, il semblait inoffensif, regard intense d'un bleu glacé et glaçant quand on s'y attardait. Cheveux blonds, coupés courts, une apparence soignée. Tony se détacha de l'écran et pensa : _"Mets-toi au boulot, c'est ça le plus important."_

Quartier Général du NCIS. 22h53.

Ils avaient bossé dur et tout était nickel. Kate venait de commencer le parcours du tueur.

**- D'abord, un petit retour vers l'enfance. Sa mère est morte alors que Delmonico était encore jeune donc, il s'est retrouvé avec son père. Un père qui s'est avéré violent. D'ailleurs, il a fini en hôpital psychiatrique. En fait, la mère a porté plainte une fois, pour, bien sûr, renoncer très vite. Donc, il est resté avec un père brutal, qui se trouvait être flic en uniforme.**

**- Oui, d'où la fixation de Junior...**

Tony s'arrêta net et regarda Gibbs. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter ou plutôt comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière. C'était sorti tout seul. Tony croyait s'en être débarrassé.

**- Tu l'as appelé comment ? **l'interrogea Kate.

**- Junior ? **s'exclama McGee, d'incompréhension.

**- Il portait le même prénom que son père, donc oui, Junior. En plus, ça le mettait hors de lui, **dit Tony, de la manière la plus détachée qu'il put.

Mais en fait, Tony n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Il était épuisé de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

**- Vous avez déjà pu jeter un oeil sur ce qu'on a ramené ? **enchaîna Gibbs, pour changer de sujet.

Tony lui en fut reconnaissant.

**- Je me charge des bouquins mais jusqu'ici, il n'y a rien, **annonça McGee.

Kate, elle, avait étalé les dessins sur son bureau.

**- Les dessins sont exceptionnels de précision pourtant, il y a un élément troublant dans l'un d'eux.**

**- Comment ça ? **demanda Gibbs.

**- Oui, cette photo ... **

Elle pianota sur son clavier et sur l'écran central apparut la photo de Donahue. _"C'est logique qu'il ait choisi celle-là,"_pensa Tony. Puis, Kate continua son explication :

**- Le dessin qu'il en a fait diffère. Ce n'est pas le même uniforme. Tout le reste oui, mais pas ça.**

McGee se tourna vers l'écran pour rapidement ajouter :

**- Oui, je crois que ce sont les nouveaux uniformes de Washington, ils en ont parlé aux infos. **

**- Pas lui ! **dit Tony, en se précipitant à son bureau.

**- DiNozzo ?** dit Gibbs.

Gibbs, Kate et McGee se rapprochèrent de Tony, celui-ci tapait à une vitesse incroyable sur son clavier. Kate pensa : _"Lui qui dit ne pas savoir taper ! Je crois que Tony est capable de tout quand la situation l'exige. Non, j'en suis sûre, en fait." _

**- Tu nous expliques ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **dit Kate.

Kate regardait Tony, il était tout à ce qu'il faisait. D'habitude, il parvenait toujours à garder une distance mais là, c'était différent, et ... Kate baissa les yeux pour regarder l'écran et là, elle vit la cicatrice sur son avant bras. Tony avait bien redescendu sa manche mais sans la reboutonner. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment n'avait-elle jamais remarqué ça ? Mais surtout d'où venait-elle ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de Tony :

**- Ca ne peut pas être son tour, s'il suit une logique, il vient plus loin. Il devrait être le 4ème.**

**- Tu veux parler de Donahue ? **l'interrogea Gibbs.

**- Son fils est entré dans la Police. Je voulais vérifier le mail qu'il m'a envoyé pour m'annoncer qu'il était reçu et l'endroit de son affectation. Il porte le même nom que son père. Gibbs, ce sont les mêmes initiales.**

Jethro n'était pas étonné que DiNozzo ait continué à voir le fils de Donahue. Il ne laissait pas tomber les gens. On pouvait en être sûr.

**- Bon, on y va. Contacte le central, **dit Gibbs, revenant à la réalité.

Tony regarda Gibbs, chacun promit à l'autre, d'un accord tacite, que cette fois tout serait différent.

Dans l'ascenseur, Tony avait téléphoné au Central et ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Il voulait tout de suite une réponse. On lui avait donc répondu que l'officier Donahue venait de raccompagner son collègue chez lui. Seulement, il avait pris un appel mineur dans le secteur de Logan Circle.

Gibbs, de son côté, était resté silencieux, mais ils dégageaient tous les deux le même sentiment d'urgence. S'ils avaient été des câbles à haute tension, ils auraient pu alimenter toute la ville de Washington. Delmonico était très dangereux et ils devaient l'arrêter à tout prix.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient plongés dans les dossiers, Kate et McGee entrevoyaient l'ampleur de la situation. Ils avaient aussi, bien sûr, fait le rapport entre Donahue senior et Tony, ils avaient été coéquipiers. Kate aurait voulu trouver les mots car elle voyait que, malgré le temps et l'emprisonnement de Delmonico, rien n'était fini.

Le trajet avait été silencieux, tout restait à faire et chaque minute comptait. Cet appel à la dernière minute de la patrouille de Donahue, alors qu'il était seul, était tout à fait le mode opératoire de Delmonico.

**- Là, une voiture de patrouille, **dit Kate.

Elle était stoppée devant un ancien entrepôt. Cet endroit devait être à l'abandon depuis un certain temps. C'était idéal : pas d'électricité, un lieu isolé où chaque mur était prêt à s'effondrer, ...

**- Bon, on y est, **dit Gibbs, en garant la voiture.

Arrivés devant la porte principale, Gibbs se retourna :

**- McGee et moi, on prend les étages. DiNozzo et Todd, le rez-de-chaussée et l'extérieur. Le plus important, c'est Donahue.**

Trois hochements de tête puis chacun sortit son arme, sa lampe et brancha son talkie-walkie.

Tony savait que Gibbs avait fait les équipes pour qu'ils puissent chacun veiller sur McGee et Kate. _"Le tout est qu'elle reste derrière moi, qu'elle ne s'expose pas. Je ne perdrai pas quelqu'un d'autre."_

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Les vieux planchers grinçaient sous leurs pieds. Question discrétion, faudrait repasser ! Ils allaient se faire repérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tony pensa alors : _"A moins que Junior soit trop occupé. Arrête de penser au pire ! "_

Ils avaient presque tout inspecté et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Donahue, ça commençait à inquiéter Tony. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais Delmonico pouvait l'avoir emmené ailleurs. Peut-être là où Albéric était mort...

Ils arrivèrent devant une des sorties donnant sur l'ancienne aire de chargement. Il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur. Tony fit signe à Kate qu'il passait devant et s'engouffra dans la porte. Tony vit deux hommes se battre. Il s'agissait forcément de Donahue et de Delmonico. Ce dernier avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille surtout si le fils de Donahue savait qui il avait en face de lui. Seulement dans le corps à corps, Tony ne pouvait tirer. Alors, il fallait qu'il attire leur attention.

**- Hé, Junior ! **cria-t-il, tout en braquant son arme.

Ce mot fit son effet, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés net mais Delmonico reprit pied en premier et sauta du quai sans que Tony puisse tirer.

**- Kate, reste avec Donahue. Retourne à la voiture et ne le lâche pas d'un battement de cil, **dit Tony, en sautant lui aussi du quai.

Gibbs, au deuxième étage, avait entendu crier Tony. Il était déjà dans les escaliers que McGee arrivait à peine à la fenêtre. Il put voir Tony courir à travers le terrain vague.

Passé les hautes herbes, Tony parvint à une allée bordée de colonnes. Après celui à l'abandon, il s'agissait, à présent d'un ancien bâtiment remis à neuf pour en faire des commerces, comme quoi le pire pouvait côtoyer le meilleur. Alors qu'il était juste derrière Delmonico, il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne pouvait pas être loin. Tony resserra son étreinte sur la crosse de son arme.

**- Je savais qu'un meurtre suffirait pour que l'on se revoie. Lequel d'entre vous deux a compris ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça. Evidement pour la suite, je dois faire mieux. Tu n'as encore rien vu ! **

Ces quelques mots suffirent amplement à Tony pour le localiser, il était derrière la dernière colonne de droite.

**- Tu ne le toucheras pas, Junior. Mais viens, prends-en-toi à moi ! **dit Tony, en se rapprochant.

**- Je pourrais te prendre bien plus que la première fois, même si tu es mon agent spécial aux belles initiales. Regarde où tu en es grâce à moi. J'aurais pu être toi. **

Puis tout d'un coup un bruit ...

**- Une moto !**

Tony fit feu immédiatement mais avec le slalom qu'effectua Delmonico, les balles ne touchèrent pas leur cible. D'autres coups de feu, ceux de Gibbs, rejoignirent ceux de Tony mais c'était trop tard.

**- C'est pas vrai ! **dirent Tony et Gibbs ensemble.

Et tous deux pensèrent ensuite : _"Au moins cette fois, il n'y a pas de victime. Junior ne pourra pas agrandir sa collection de croquis."_


	6. Le Côté Humain

Gibbs verra son côté humain en en apprenant plus sur celui de DiNozzo ...

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Merci pour les feedbacks et à bientôt.

Chapître VI

Le Côté Humain

Même perdus, ils auraient retrouvé leur chemin sans problème, les gyrophares et sirènes les auraient guidés. La police locale avait fait fort : trois voitures de patrouille plus une banalisée et tout ce petit monde en train de s'activer, croyant se rendre utile. Enfin qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, Gibbs et DiNozzo rejoignirent Kate, McGee et Donahue.

**- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? **

**- Bien, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci. **dit Donahue, en tendant sa main à Tony.

Tony répondit à sa poignée de main en disant :

**- Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je devais bien ça à ton Père. Au moins, j'aurais sauvé l'un d'entre vous.**

Kate frissonna, une telle culpabilité résonnait dans cette phrase mais elle savait aussi combien ça comptait pour Tony de voir le fils de Donahue en bonne santé. C'est là qu'elle reçut un appel, il s'agissait du bureau. Elle s'éloigna donc.

Après la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate, Tony entendit une voix et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Mais le pire était que ça se rapprochait d'eux. Il détestait cette voix presque autant que celle de Delmonico. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloignât et puis il avait besoin d'être seul.

**- Tu m'excuses ? **

**- Oui, je comprends. Si moi aussi, je pouvais l'éviter ... **

Et Tony partit.

Pour comprendre de quoi ou plutôt de qui il parlait, Gibbs se retourna.

**- Donahue !**

**- Oui, Capitaine Crawford ?**

_"Crawford, le type qui l'avait rembarré au central le fameux soir de la mort de Donahue, avait réussi à passer Capitaine de tout un département de police !"_

**- Il me faudra un rapport détaillé pour savoir comment vous avez pu le laisser filer.**

**- C'est gentil à vous de prendre de mes nouvelles, Monsieur.**

**- Donahue, vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche, **asséna Gibbs, à l'intention de Crawford.

**- Et vous êtes ? **

**- Gibbs, NCIS. Je me souviens très bien de vous. **

Gibbs ajouta :

**- McGee ? **

**- Oui, Patron ? **dit ce dernier, en rejoignant Gibbs.

**- Puisque ce cher Crawford n'en voit pas l'intérêt, je te confie Donahue. Mets-le sous protection.**

**- C'est à nous de prendre sa protection en charge.**

**- Parfait ! McGee choisit une suite royale puisque c'est le département de ce monsieur qui prend les dépenses en charge. Facture pour Crawford. Tu veux que je te l'épelle ?**

**- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Patron.**

**- Bien, vas-y. Fais-toi reconduire au NCIS.**

Et Tim s'éloigna avec Donahue à ses côtés. Une fois le dos tourné, ils purent tous les deux sourire.

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ça.**

**- J'en prends note, ne vous en faites pas. Alors si je vous retrouve, ça doit vouloir signifier une promotion !**

**- Tout à fait et ..**

**- Les critères ont dû beaucoup baisser.**

**- Mais les vôtres aussi.**

**- Expliquez-vous ! J'aime que les choses soient claires.**

**- Si vous voulez que Donahue entre chez vous, ça m'est égal, il est comme son père.**

**- Moi, je prendrai ça pour un compliment.**

**- En tout cas, personne n'a regretté DiNozzo. Enfin, je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez pris. **

**- Ah bon ? **

**- Certain dirait de la reconnaissance mais moi je pencherais pour de la pitié. **

**- Ne vous privez pas. Allez-y, je vous écoute ! **dit Gibbs, en serrant les mâchoires.

_"Laisse tes poings ouverts, laisse-le parler. Mieux vaut ça que de le frapper. Enfin, pas avant qu'il ne se soit expliqué, après peut-être ... !"_ pensa l'ancien Marine.

**- Il voulait vous aider dans l'enquête. Les chefs n'étaient pas contre à condition qu'il leur donne toutes les infos que vous aviez sur le tueur. Moi et ceux du département savions très bien qu'il refuserait. Je le vois encore annoncer qu'il ne dirait rien du tout, que vous au moins, vous étiez venu à l'enterrement, sans connaître Donahue et qu'il savait que votre appel n'avait pas été relayé. On était tous mort de rire. Il était devenu impossible de le faire taire. C'est là que j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir mis à pied et comme on s'y attendait, il a donné sa démission.**

Gibbs se plaça face à Crawford, qui très rapidement baissa les yeux. _"Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je le frappe," _pensa Gibbs avant de lui asséner :

**- Vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville. Dégagez de ma vue !**

Lorsque Crawford fut parti, Gibbs put revenir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. _"C'était donc ainsi que ça s'était passé." _Tony avait refusé de leur dire ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre, il avait joué sa carrière. Gibbs se souvenait du regard de Tony quand il avait ouvert l'enveloppe. Dans son regard, il y avait bien eu un remerciement, ensuite quelque chose avait changé, un peu comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à ces questions. Comme si perdu dans les ténèbres, il parvenait enfin à aller vers la lumière. Et Gibbs devait bien admettre que lui-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été jusqu'au cimetière, il lui aurait suffi de poster ces photos et ce rapport. Il tourna la tête vers le terrain, désormais éclairé par la lune.

DiNozzo était debout à la lisière du terrain vague, Kate venait de le rejoindre. Gibbs se dirigea vers eux.

**- C'étaient Ducky et Abby, ils voulaient savoir comment ça s'était passé. **

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête.

**- Tony, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour la moto ... **

**- Je sais, Kate. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir. Pourtant, il a toujours un plan. Je le connais, les heures à l'interroger, relire les rapports, les conclusions. Il ... **

Tony fixa alors Kate, qui elle, regardait le bras de Tony. _"Voilà pourquoi je mets toujours des manches longues."_

**- Demande-moi ! **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kate.**

**- Non bien sûr, ce n'est ... **

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça. Elle avait encore tout à apprendre sur Tony et s'en voulait de s'être arrêtée au premier abord.

**- C'est Junior qui m'a fait ça. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout.**

Gibbs allait arriver et quand il entendit cette phrase, il s'arrêta ...

**... FLASH BACK**

**- Alors que me vaut votre visite, DiNozzo ? **

**- J'aimerais faire partie de l'enquête, **dit Tony.

Tout en suivant Gibbs dans le bureau, Tony se retourne et parvient à faire un signe de la main à Abby. Et elle le lui rend avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? **annonce Gibbs, en prenant place à son bureau.

**- Vous devez compr... **

**- Je ne vous dois rien, **dit Gibbs, occupé dans des dossiers.

**- Je sais, mais moi je dois tout ce que je sais à Donahue, **lui répond Tony.

**- Et vos supérieurs, ils en pensent quoi ? **

**- Je n'ai plus de supérieurs. J'ai démissionné. Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de m'engager, mais de me faire confiance. **

Gibbs relève la tête et regarde DiNozzo. Ce garçon le surprend à chaque fois qu'il le voit et ce n'est que la deuxième fois. Que lui réserve la suite ?

**- J'aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un. Vous ferez ce que je dis au moment où je le dis. A la moindre erreur ou si vous parlez de l'affaire à qui que ce soit ... **

**- Marché conclu, **lui assure Tony, en tendant sa main.

**- Et uniquement pour cette enquête, **dit Gibbs, en serrant la main de DiNozzo.

**- Bien sûr, je ne le voyais pas autrement.**

Le téléphone du bureau se met à sonner, Gibbs décroche.

**- Oui, Monsieur. Je préfère passer vous voir ... Tout de suite ... J'arrive.**

Lorsque la communication se termine, Gibbs se lève.

**- Bon, restez là.**

**- Sans bouger ! **dit Tony, en souriant.

Gibbs le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

**- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.**

Gibbs finit par se retourner, prend les escaliers tout en souriant puis il secoue la tête en se demandant ce qui lui prend. Il y reviendra plus tard, Morrow l'attend.

Tony s'assied sur la table d'un bureau vide, _"Sûrement celui du fameux Hawkins"_ pense-t-il. _"On y est bien." _Tony se remet sur ses pieds et s'assied sur la chaise. _"Pas mal! Je pourrais dormir sur une chaise comme celle-là. Enfin, je ne resterai pas assez longtemps pour ça."_

Cela fait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Gibbs est parti. Pour passer le temps, DiNozzo pose ses pieds sur le bureau et se trouve une position couchée très confortable. Même s'il a les yeux fermés, il entend très bien deux types approcher. Ils sont en grande conversation ou plutôt en pleine autocongratulation et ils passent devant le bureau sans voir Tony. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux : ce sont des agents en costumes trois pièces mais ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de suivre leurs échanges.

**- Un suicide, tout simplement.**

**- Oui, Lee. C'est une affaire bien menée. Un week-end au soleil nous attend.**

**- Cet officier d'appontage n'était pas très malin, s'il avait gardé son casque, il serait toujours en vie.**

Tony ne peut s'en empêcher et saute sur ses pieds, surprenant les deux agents.

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Il avait un casque avec lui ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que ... ? **articule Lee.

**- Oh, excusez-moi ! Anthony DiNozzo. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. C'est juste pour vous dire que les officiers d'appontage ne portent pas de casque. Donc s'il y en avait un près du cadavre, ce n'était pas le sien. Ah oui, il est de quelle couleur ? **dit Tony, de manière tout à fait naturelle alors qu'il est en train de les ridiculiser.

**- Quoi ? **arrive à formuler le deuxième.

**- Le casque est de quelle couleur ? Vu que chaque couleur désigne la fonction sur le pont, comme le gilet d'ailleurs.**

**- Vert, **répond Lee.

**- Merci. Donc si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est le personnel de catapulte ou un vérificateur d'aéronef.**

**- Mais vous êtes qui ? **

**- Police de Baltimore. Enfin plus depuis hier.**

**- Ecoute ! **

_"Du coup, on ne me vouvoie plus," _pense Tony avant d'écouter la suite :

**- C'est gentil mais on sait très bien ce qu'on fait, **continue Lee.

**- On est du NCIS, **termine l'autre.

**- Oui, bien sûr ! Je retourne m'asseoir. Faites comme si j'avais rien dit. Mais si j'étais vous, je ferais tout de même un relevé d'ADN sur le casque. Je crois qu'Abby fera ça sans problème. Bon, je me tais.**

Et Tony s'assied sur le plan de travail du bureau.

Pendant cet échange, Gibbs est au-dessus, sur la passerelle. De là, il a pu tout entendre et il conclut que DiNozzo a un style bien à lui : _"Avoir l'air de rien comme ça mais vous moucher quand même. Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! Cela doit payer pendant un interrogatoire."_ Gibbs se décide à descendre et c'est en faisant demi-tour, que les deux agents tombent nez à nez avec lui.

**- Un officier d'appontage n'a pas de casque. Faites les tests et analyses qu'il faut,** ordonne Gibbs.

**- Oui, mais on avait fini et on allait partir.**

**- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? **dit Gibbs, d'un ton cassant.

**- Si ! **répond Lee.

Et comme les deux agents restent plantés devant lui, Gibbs leur crie :

**- Tout de suite.**

Les deux agents fixent Tony qui articule : 'Bon Week-End'. Gibbs se retourne vers DiNozzo qui lui dit :

**- Je vous attendais, **dit Tony, de nouveau debout.

**- Oui, sans bouger ! **ironise Gibbs.

**- Juste les lèvres, peut-être, **dit Tony, avec un sourire faussement innocent.

**- Bon, on s'y met ? **

**- J'allais le dire ! **

Gibbs est en train de rassembler les dossiers de l'enquête quand il demande à Tony :

**- Je peux savoir comment vous saviez pour le casque et le reste ? **

**- Oh, c'est Albéric qui m'a appris. Il a été à l'armée, il y avait trouvé sa place. Alors forcément, il en parlait sans arrêt donc, j'ai retenu certaines choses.**

**- Il était Quartier-Maître, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, puis il a rencontré sa femme. Seulement, ils ne se voyaient pas assez à cause des périodes de déploiement alors il a décidé de démissionner mais disons qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'uniforme donc il a fait flic ... **

**- Vous avez fait équipe combien de temps ? **

Tout le temps que Tony parle d'Albéric, Gibbs peut imaginer leur patrouille, leur fin de journée autour d'un verre et il sait au visage de DiNozzo qu'il le voit aussi. Puis d'un coup, le regard du gosse s'assombrit et Gibbs sait que la dure réalité vient de le rattraper. Il n'est donc pas surpris d'entendre Tony lui dire :

**- Ecoutez, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? **

**- Bien sûr ! Bon alors, on reprend tous les dossiers depuis le début. Il faut qu'on trouve comment il fait sa sélection, les moyens classiques n'ont rien donné.**

Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont sur les dossiers. Ils ont été complètement épluchés. Tony observe les tas qu'ils ont fait et sourit en regardant les gobelets de café qui s'empilent les uns sur les autres. _"Je n'en ai bu que trois et là, il y en a au moins douze ! "_

**- Je me trompe où vous êtes un accro au café ?**

**- Sans commentaire.**

**- Si vous voulez, mais j'ai des preuves. **

Tony agite les gobelets avant de reprendre :

**- Et si je peux me permettre, vous avez une tâche là, sur votre chemise. Le café ça va encore, enfin tant que vous ne portez pas d'uniforme. On dirait que tout s'y incruste à la seconde. Et pour en obtenir un nouveau, il faut faire une demande en 10 exemplaires.**

Gibbs se fige et empoigne un dossier tout en demandant :

**- Donahue avait fait une demande ?**

**- Pour un nouvel uniforme ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Attendez... C'était il y a un mois et demi. Vous croyez que c'est ça le point commun ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais fouillez de votre côté et moi, je vais voir qui s'occupe de ça pour le district et l'armée.**

**- D'accord, sans problème.**

Quand ils se retrouvent trente minutes plus tard, ils savent qu'ils tiennent quelque chose, enfin.

**- A toi, DiNozzo...**

Le tutoiement est venu de lui-même et aucun ne s'en est aperçu : une évidence.

**- Un nouvel uniforme pour chaque victime dans les 6 mois. A toi, **dit Tony, un sourire aux lèvres car il sait qu'ils tiennent une piste.

**- La société de confection est commune pour les tenues militaires et les uniformes des policiers du district.**

**- C'est pas vrai ! **s'exclame Tony.

**- Ca veut dire qu'il travaille dans le service qui se charge des uniformes militaires à la base d'Andrews. Il doit alors se rendre à la société de confection pour les formalités et autres ...**

Tony finit la phrase de Gibbs :

**- Et là-bas, il en profite pour pirater l'accès des fichiers des agents de police qui attendent leur uniforme. Il nous faut la liste des employés du service.**

**- Abby s'en charge et l'envoie sur mon pc. **

Un bip se fait entendre et ils se penchent sur l'écran.

**- Alors, le bureau compte 25 membres, on décompte les femmes. Il en reste 16, **dit Gibbs.

**- Là ! **sursaute Tony.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **

**- C'est lui.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Les initiales, A. et D.**

**- Je vais sortir son dossier. **

Tony tourne en rond dans l'espace bureau quand Gibbs déclare :

**- Alexandre Delmonico Junior. Lieutenant chargé de la supervision des retours des tenues militaires. Son père était flic en uniforme.**

**- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que son cher père ait des antécédents de violence.**

**- Le dossier n'en fait pas mention ici mais il a fini sa vie interné dans un asile. Maintenant nous savons qui, mais ce ne sont que des présomptions. Pas besoin de le sous-estimer.**

**- Oui, et Junior doit avoir un bon avocat.**

**- Junior ? **

**- Pourquoi pas ? En plus, il doit détester qu'on l'appelle ainsi.**

**- Va pour Junior. Si on veut pouvoir le coincer sans équivoque, il faut le prendre sur le fait. Il faut le provoquer, le forcer à commettre une erreur.**

**- Et si on lui offrait ce qu'il veut.**

**- Tu t'expliques ?**

**- Oui, Boss ... Oh désolé ...**

**... Fin du FLASH BACK**

Gibbs revint à la réalité. Là, il venait de comprendre une chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisée à l'époque. Cette toute petite phrase était le signe évident que Tony faisait déjà partie du NCIS et de sa vie. Et c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il savait n'avoir jamais à regretter.


	7. La Blessure

Chaque blessure a son histoire, ses bons et ses mauvais côtés ...

Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture pour celui-ci. Moi il me plaît beaucoup. Je suis plutôt contente de moi. Et oui, je me passe de la pommade !

A vous de voir...

Chapître VII

La Blessure

Tony, dans son récit à Kate, en est arrivé au même point. Lui, par contre, se souvenait très bien de cette phrase...

**... FLASH BACK**

**- Oui, Boss ... Oh désolé... **

_"Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu n'as jamais appelé quelqu'un ainsi ! Pourquoi alors ? Ca m'a semblé si naturel... Bon allez, enchaîne." _Et pour éviter de devoir regarder Gibbs, il marche dans l'allée.

**- Les initiales. Anthony DiNozzo ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que c'est toi qui a découvert pour sa folie des lettres et je dois dire que ... **

**- DiNozzo, viens en au fait !**

_"Je parle toujours trop quand je suis nerveux. Il doit l'avoir compris," _pense Tony, avant de reprendre :

**- Je vais sur la base en annonçant de façon grotesque qu'on a une piste et que tu m'as envoyé là pour vérifier. Je m'arrange pour mettre mes précieuses initiales en évidence et ... **

**- C'est hors de question.**

Gibbs sait bien que DiNozzo fait tout ça pour Donahue. Il en est impressionné, mais ça ne change rien au danger qu'il court, même si ça doit lui être égal.

**- Je peux y arriver et puis tu seras là. **

Tony regarde Gibbs droit dans les yeux en disant cela.

**- C'est d'accord. Un micro et un localisateur.**

**- Super, j'aime tous ces gadgets à la James Bond, **dit Tony, le regard pétillant.

Mais en fait, il est surtout complètement décidé et ce qu'il pense le prouve sans équivoque :_ "Peu importe les risques, j'y arriverai. Pour Albéric."_

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, comme prévu, Tony arrive à la base, demande où se trouve le bureau chargé des uniformes. Et Gibbs peut le voir jouer son rôle d'incapable à la perfection. Pour l'instant, il est en train de tourner en rond, de demander son chemin et finalement, il amadoue une jeune recrue, qui est ravie de le conduire au bon endroit.

**- Après vous Recrue Dupree, je vous suis, **dit Tony, bien fort.

Chaque membre du bureau relève la tête et peut voir Tony occupé à regarder les formes avantageuses de la jeune femme.

**- Merci beaucoup. **

**- Vous êtes sûr que vous retrouverez votre chemin ?**

**- Tout à fait et puis vous devez manquer à quelqu'un ! Avec tous ces atouts ... !**

Le visage de la recrue se décompose face à ces allusions de mauvais goût. Tony a parfaitement réussi son coup et pense : _"Est-ce que je pourrais faire pire ? Il faudra que je m'excuse pour ça ! "_

**- Pardon ! **

**- Je voulais dire que l'on doit vous attendre.**

Et sans plus se faire prier, la recrue Dupree quitte le local.

DiNozzo se tourne vers les bureaux et annonce :

**- Bon, à nous. NCIS ! **

Tony va dans sa poche et sort son portefeuille mais à l'envers, il est donc occupé à le remettre à l'endroit quand Delmonico sort de son bureau. _"Garde ton calme. Pour Donahue, tu dois l'arrêter,"_ pense Tony, tandis que Delmonico s'approche.

**- NCIS, **répète Tony, en brandissant son insigne.

**- Nous pourrions passer dans mon bureau et ... , **propose Delmonico.

**- Je suis envoyé pour vérifier une de nos pistes sur le tueur aux initiales, non c'est pas ça. Ah oui ! 'Le chasseur d'initiales'. Il pourrait être ici d'après Gibbs, **le coupe Tony, d'un coup.

Puis comme pour se rattraper, il ajoute :

**- Je veux dire sur la base. Pas uniquement ici, ça va de soi !**

**- Oui, bien sûr !**

**- Enfin pour moi, Gibbs, mon patron, doit être un peu surmené. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**

_"J'imagine la tête de Gibbs, en train de m'entendre." _Et donc Tony articule le mot "Vieux" puis continue :

**- Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'étais en uniforme il n'y a pas si longtemps et me voici au NCIS. Pas mal !**

Même si DiNozzo n'aurait pas su qui il cherche, le regard de Delmonico aurait suffi. Il doit faire plus. Faire naître cette étincelle de folie dans ses yeux, celle qui le pousserait à tout, qui le pousserait à s'en prendre à lui.

**- J'ai oublié de me présenter, Anthony DiNozzo.**

**- Delmonico, **lui répond ce dernier, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Tony sort du bureau, une heure plus tard, il arrive enfin à respirer. Jouer les incapables, il peut le faire, c'est même sa spécialité mais être à côté de ce type le rend malade. Comme Gibbs l'écoute, il dit :

**- Bon, je me balade encore un peu, puis je retourne à la voiture. A cette heure, le parking est pratiquement vide.**

Effectivement, lorsque Tony arrive sur le parking visiteurs, il ne reste que trois voitures. Tony ne sait pas où est Gibbs mais il a confiance. En fait, ce qui le tracasse le plus, c'est justement que rien ne se passe, qu'il ait échoué. Peu importe ce qui peut lui arriver, du moment qu'ils arrêtent Delmonico. Il est parcouru d'un frisson mais il a beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y a personne. Pourtant, il peut le sentir. Il monte en voiture, met le contact, démarre et déclare :

**- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Junior va montrer le bout de son nez. Si j'ai tort, je te paie un café.**

Cela fait presque trois-quarts d'heure que Tony roule, il commence à se demander s'il ne s'est pas trompé. Quand d'un coup, des phares viennent l'aveugler dans le rétroviseur. Ensuite, la voiture le double, vient se placer à la même hauteur et le conducteur ouvre sa fenêtre. Tony sait qu'il ne le tuera pas d'un simple coup de feu. Il lui faut une mise en scène.

**- J'ai besoin de vous parler, s'il vous plaît, **lui crie Delmonico.

**- D'accord, je me gare, **répond Tony.

Ils sortent de leur voiture respective et s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Tony sait qu'il doit aussi envisager la possibilité que Junior ait compris qu'ils l'ont identifié. Avant que Tony ne prononce un mot, Delmonico lui dit :

**- Je devais vous parler mais en particulier.**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Non, c'est une erreur, je ne devrais pas.**

_"Tout ça pour que je m'approche de lui, que je lui fasse confiance. Est-ce ainsi qu'il a abordé Albéric ?"_

Tony s'approche donc et dit à Delmonico ce qu'il veut entendre :

**- Confiez-vous à moi. Je peux vous aider. Je vais contacter le bureau.**

Tony fait le geste de vouloir prendre son portable dans sa veste.

**- Oh, je l'ai oublié dans la voiture !**

Il s'agit d'un mensonge mais il doit lui fournir l'occasion. Et à peine s'est-il penché dans la voiture que Delmonico sort un couteau mais il n'a même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste en direction de Tony que Gibbs sort de l'ombre et crie :

**- Je n'ai pas pu attendre !**

DiNozzo se retourne, prend le couteau et le jette dans la voiture en disant :

**- Pas d'initiales pour toi aujourd'hui, ni demain, Junior. Heureusement pour toi qu'Albéric m'a appris que le pire pour vous est d'aller en prison.**

**- Oh, alors c'est personnel !**

Gibbs prend les menottes, plaque Delmonico contre la voiture avec les deux mains sur le toit. Tony s'appuie sur le côté du capot.

**- Nous y sommes arrivés, **annonce Tony.

Gibbs et Tony se regardent. Lentement, Delmonico fait glisser son bras droit le long du toit de la voiture. Maintenant sa main est sur son buste où sa chemise est déboutonnée.Quand Tony le voit, sa main est à l'intérieur. Delmonico arrache un couteau, celui qu'il applique toujours là avec du chatterton. Le couteau prend la direction du thorax de Gibbs.

Pour Tony, tout a l'air de se passer au ralenti, mais en fait, une fraction de seconde a suffit. Tony lance son bras gauche en direction du couteau tandis que du droit, il pousse Gibbs. Puis une douleur lui fait comprendre que son bras a bien intercepté le couteau. Delmonico se retourne déjà prêt à recommencer, seulement Gibbs a sorti son arme et lui tire dans la main. Sous l'impact de la douleur, il perd connaissance.

Immédiatement, Jethro tourne son regard vers DiNozzo. Il a glissé à terre, le long de la voiture, du sang marque sa chemise. Gibbs est prêt de lui désormais et comprime la blessure d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il compose le numéro des urgences ...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK**

Ayant entendu les pas de Gibbs, Tony se retourna et dit :

**- Et c'est pour ne pas que je perde connaissance que tu m'as frappé sur le crâne en disant que tu étais bien obligé de me proposer une place au NCIS.**

**- Oui, la première d'une longue liste, **commenta Kate, en insistant bien sur le mot 'longue'

**- Si j'avais su, j'aurais protesté tout de suite.**

**- Allez, ça suffit pour ce soir. Rentrez.**

**- Sérieux ! Tu t'adoucis avec l'âge.**

**- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis, DiNozzo. Je rentrerai avec le fourgon du labo. Il vient d'arriver.**

**- D'accord.**

Et Kate et Tony se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

**- Hé ! DiNozzo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Bon travail.**

**- Merci, Boss.**


	8. La Fin du Monde

Une fin du monde que Tony défie ...

Un peu de suspense et beaucoup de sentiments, enfin je crois... Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture.

Chapître VIII

La Fin du Monde

Quartier Général du NCIS. 10h05.

Kate secoua la tête après avoir raccroché le combiné et constata que Tony continuait à faire les cent pas.

**- Ce n'est pas normal que Gibbs ne soit pas encore là. Il nous aurait prévenus...**

**- Je sais, **dit Kate.

Anticipant la réaction de Tony, elle prit sa veste.

**- On a attendu assez longtemps. Cette fois, on y va. Allez, dépêche !**

Malgré la conduite de Tony encore plus Formule 1 que d'habitude, Kate n'avait rien dit. Déjà que Gibbs n'arrivait jamais en retard mais en plus, il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Tony avait cette impression qui ne le quittait plus depuis hier, cette impression de ne rien contrôler. Il avait déjà ressenti ça avec Delmonico quand Gibbs et lui l'interrogeaient afin de monter le dossier qui permettrait aux officiers du Jag de l'envoyer en prison pour toujours. Tony se souvenait de chaque minute. Ils devaient faire selon les désirs de Delmonico et ce dernier s'en amusait beaucoup ...

**... FLASH BACK**

Tony entre dans la salle où Delmonico l'attend.

**- Oh, qui voilà ! C'est votre tour, aujourd'hui. **

**- Non, j'ai perdu à la courte paille.**

**- Toujours aussi drôle ! **

Tony prend place en face de lui, avec les dossiers et son carnet de notes.

**- Comment va votre bras ? **

**- Laissez mon bras tranquille et on ne parlera pas du joli trou que vous avez dans la main. **

Devant le silence de Delmonico, Tony reprend :

**- Parlons plutôt de votre père.**

**- Vous n'avez pas compris, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je l'ai fait par pur plaisir. Mon père m'a juste fourni des critères de sélection. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin quand on a tout sous la main ? Je préférerais que vous et moi parlions de Donahue. J'ai appris pour vos patrouilles. **

Tony relève la tête : _"Ne pas lui sauter dessus. Gibbs m'a prévenu que c'est tout ce que Junior veut."_

**- J'ai tout de suite l'attention de mon agent spécial aux belles initiales. Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'étais impressionné par la façon dont vous m'avez arrêté. C'était audacieux. Vous formez une bonne équipe avec Gibbs... Vous ne dites rien ? **

**- J'attends juste la fin de votre délire et là, on pourra avancer.**

**- Une dernière chose et puis je suis à vous, je promets. **

**- Allez-y ! **

Delmonico se fixe sur le bras de Tony.

**- Vous avez beau m'avoir arrêté, rien n'est terminé entre Gibbs, vous et moi. **

Il regarde Tony dans les yeux puis continue :

**- Vous avez abandonné votre ami et vous êtes destiné à recommencer, je vous le prouverai ! Et pour finir, je vous prendrai vos initiales. Elles finiront par être à moi.**

**- Bon, c'est fini, Junior ? **

**- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! **

Et c'est ainsi, avec quelques variantes, tout de même, que les interrogatoires commencent.

Dire que c'est en parlant de la sorte que notre Chasseur d'Initiales est parvenu à obtenir la folie au tribunal. En fait, les psys n'ont pas voulu croire à cette froide sincérité. La mise en scène, ainsi que l'acharnement du détail, ne peut être l'acte que d'un fou ...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK**

_"Bien sûr, je restais impassible autant pour Delmonico que pour ceux qui m'observaient, derrière la glace sans teint, mais tous ces moments, chacune des paroles ainsi que le procès sont gravés en moi et malgré le temps, je ne suis pas parvenu à m'en débarrasser. Je détestais déjà l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi et je le déteste plus encore aujourd'hui."_

Face à tous ces souvenirs, Tony appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

Dès que la maison de Gibbs fut en vue, Kate vit la voiture de son patron avec le capot relevé. Gibbs était au volant. Elle tourna la tête vers Tony mais elle ne vit aucun soulagement sur le visage de ce dernier. Dès qu'ils furent garés, ils sortirent de la voiture.

**- Dire que tu étais à l'heure aujourd'hui ! **dit Kate, à l'intention de Tony.

Et ce fut au moment où elle referma la portière qu'une explosion retentit et la plaqua contre la voiture. Instantanément, elle se retourna et cria :

**- GIBBS ! **

Après l'explosion, Kate était restée assisse à terre sans pouvoir bouger, elle avait le regard fixé sur les flammes. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle l'avait perdu... Elle avait tout de même vu Tony courir vers la voiture et rester debout devant les flammes et même quand les pompiers étaient arrivés, rien n'avait pu le faire bouger. Elle avait pu l'entendre donner des directives pour que tous les indices soient relevés et amenés au NCIS.

Les lances à eau venaient de cesser leur ballet quand Tony vint vers Kate. Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever.

**- Regarde-moi, Kate ! Ne regarde pas la voiture. Regarde-moi !**

Kate parvint à se fixer sur Tony et hocha la tête.

**- Ce n'était pas Gibbs. Tu m'écoutes ? Ce n'était pas Gibbs. Il faut que tu en sois sûre.**

**- Comment tu sais dire que ...**

**- Toi aussi, tu le sais. Tu l'aurais senti. Delmonico a eu tout son temps en cellule pour ça. Il me l'a dit : "J'aurais pu te prendre bien plus que la première fois."**

**- Justement s'il a dit ça... **

Kate n'arrivait plus à parler, elle n'avait plus de force et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**- Nous ne l'avons pas perdu. Junior veut que je l'abandonne comme j'ai abandonné Albéric. Que je retrouve son cadavre... Kate ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu es avec moi ? Sinon, je n'y arriverais pas.**

**- Je suis avec toi. On va le retrouver.**

**- On rentre et on trouve l'endroit où il est. Il attendra au moins minuit.**

Le trajet en voiture fut calme et silencieux. Tony conduisait, il savait que Kate avait besoin de se retrouver. Il savait qu'elle était encore anesthésiée par ce qui s'était passé, elle avait eu l'air de l'écouter et de lui faire confiance. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si sûr que Gibbs était vivant ? Il n'avait aucune preuve. Ils étaient trop loin de la voiture pour voir qui était au volant avec certitude, mais si son esprit d'ancien flic et d'agent du NCIS lui disaient qu'il divaguait complètement, son coeur lui affirmait que son patron était vivant. Et il avait décidé de suivre son coeur.

En recevant l'appel de Donahue, ce soir-là, il avait ressenti un froid glacé le traverser, bien avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Et ici, jamais la pensée de la mort de Gibbs n'avait traversé son esprit et encore moins son coeur. Il était aussi proche de Gibbs que de Donahue, peut-être même plus et c'était également le cas pour Kate, Ducky, Abby et McGee, même si ça resterait une certitude muette entre eux. Peu importait qu'on le croie, qu'on le prenne, une fois de plus, pour un drôle de spécimen, du moment qu'on lui venait en aide. II n'avait que douze heures pour le retrouver. Il se tourna vers Kate :

**- Kate, je sais que tu dois penser que je divague mais ...**

Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne.

**- J'ai confiance. J'ai toujours eu confiance.**

Quartier Général du NCIS. Morgue. 12h25.

Arrivés au NCIS, ils étaient directement descendus à la morgue. Avant de franchir les portes, ils virent Ducky devant le sac en plastique noir qui contenait ce qui restait du corps prélevé dans la voiture.

Tony vit le bras de Ducky se diriger vers la fermeture éclair mais retomber avant d'y être arrivé. Tony entra et se dirigea vers la table pour se placer de l'autre côté, de manière à faire face au médecin légiste. Ducky avait maintenant les doigts sur l'ouverture. Tony plaça sa main sur la sienne pour le stopper.

**- Ducky ! **

Il releva la tête pour voir le regard déterminé de DiNozzo.

**- Ce n'est pas Gibbs, tu m'entends ! **

Ducky entendit la phrase résonner dans la pièce et elle sonnait vrai. Ce n'était pas une illusion que Tony essayait de maintenir pour tenir le coup.

**- Je sais que je n'ai pas de preuve et que ... **

**- Le test ADN le prouvera.**

**- Merci, **dit Tony, avec un immense soulagement dans la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit et McGee fit son entrée. Il était clair qu'il avait couru. Tony lui fit signe d'approcher.

**- J'ai dû encore tout comprendre de travers, n'est-ce pas ? **dit-il, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.** Il n'est pas ... Dis-moi que je me trompe, **continua McGee, à l'adresse de Tony.

**- Tu te trompes, Bizut. Gibbs est vivant et on va le retrouver. Mais si tu le répètes à quelqu'un d'autre, on te prendra pour plus fou que tu n'es déjà et nous avec, donc ça reste entre nous.**

**- D'accord. **

Tim n'avait pas besoin de plus.

**- Ca va me faire mal de te dire ça mais tu as raison pour Gibbs.**

**- Bien, McGee. Donahue est en sécurité ? **

**- Oui, il y a deux agents avec lui. **

**- Bon, j'ai besoin que tu centralises les recherches sur les explosifs afin qu'on puisse déterminer le moyen de mise à feu. Comment Delmonico a-t-il su qu'on venait d'arriver ? **

**- C'est parti. **

**- Ducky, tu nous préviens dès que tu as du nouveau pour l'ADN ? **

**- Sans problème. **

**- Kate, tu remontes avec McGee pour voir le premier rapport des pompiers, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils allaient faire le plus vite possible. Je vais voir Abby.**

Ducky regarda Kate et McGee prendre l'ascenseur tandis que Tony s'avançait vers les escaliers. Avant qu'il n'ait franchi la porte, il se retourna vers Ducky :

**- Ca va aller ?**

**- Oui, Anthony. Et toi !**

**- J'irai bien quand il sera revenu. Sinon, qui arrivera à me faire taire ! **dit Tony, en essayant de sourire.

Ducky hocha la tête.

**- Ducky ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Je vais y arriver cette fois. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !**

Ducky regarda la porte se refermer sur Tony. _"C'est par cette porte qu'il est arrivé la première fois. Qui aurait pensé ça ? Ou peut-être que si tout compte fait ? Il y avait comme une évidence à sa présence ici ?"_ ...

**... FLASH BACK**

Ducky vient de finir de rassembler les affaires de l'officier Donahue. On l'a prévenu que le fourgon de transport funéraire allait arriver. Les gens pensent qu'après tant d'années, une autopsie est chose banale et même facile. Bien sûr, il n'y a plus de cas qui l'impressionne mais ce n'est pas, pour autant, plus facile. Même avec le temps, les visages restent. Les vies perdues et tous ses bonheurs volés, ... Et cet officier n'échappe pas à la règle. De plus, ils ont été si près de le sauver. Les antécédents qu'on lui a remis, montrent un officier exemplaire. Ducky entend la porte des escaliers s'ouvrir.

**- Excusez-moi ! Je ne comprends rien à votre ascenseur ! Alors, j'ai pris les escaliers. **

**- Je le vois.**

**- Oui, enfin voilà, je viens chercher les affaires d'Albéric Donahue. **

**- Je les aurais remis aux ... **

**- Je sais mais je préfère les prendre. **

**- Comme vous voulez. Je viens justement de finir de les emballer. **

**- Anthony DiNozzo.**

**- Docteur Mallard. Gibbs m'a parlé de votre première rencontre.**

Il se retourne, prend le sac et le tend au jeune homme.

**- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce qui reste alors ... **

**- Vous étiez coéquipier ? **

**- Nous l'avons été, oui. **

**- On le reste toujours, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Oui, **dit Tony, le regard fixé sur le sac.

**- Vous voulez le voir ? **

Tony relève la tête. Mi-surpris, mi-intrigué.

**- Non, vous savez, je sais ce que fait une autopsie.**

**- Je fais bien mon travail. **

**- Je n'en doute pas, je ... **

Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme qui fait croire à Tony qu'il peut avoir confiance et il finit par dire :

**- D'accord, oui.**

Ducky s'approche d'un des tiroirs, l'ouvre et sort le chariot. Il sent que le jeune en a besoin même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Une dernière image qui ne soit pas celle de la scène du crime.

Tony s'approche à son tour et fait signe de la tête au Médecin Légiste alors Ducky ouvre le sac jusqu'à la naissance du cou. Après quelques instants, Tony parvient à dire :

**- Vous aviez raison, c'est lui.**

**- Parlez-moi de lui. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Parfois, j'en ai assez de la mort. **

Ducky se demande ce qui lui prend. Là, c'est autant pour lui que pour le gosse.

Sans trop que Tony sache pourquoi, il accepte.

**- Quand j'ai rencontré Donahue, j'ai pensé qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire. Devoir reprendre l'uniforme était déjà une punition mais là, je croyais avoir atteint l'enfer. Un homme de son âge toujours en uniforme, je ne voulais pas rester de patrouille toute ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce qui était important. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, l'occasion de me dégoter un autre coéquipier. **

Tony garde le regard fixé sur le visage d'Albéric. Ducky a très bien perçu la douleur et la tristesse dans la voix du jeune homme.

**- Et puis, il m'a proposé un barbecue. J'ai cru que c'était ma chance car je pensais que c'était entre collègues. Mais c'était avec sa famille. Alors qu'on faisait équipe depuis à peine une semaine, il me présentait sa famille ? Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui manquait... **

Un sourire, face à ce souvenir, se dessine sur le visage de Tony.

**- Son fils courait vers lui sans arrêt et dès qu'Albéric en avait la possibilité, il prenait la main de sa femme. Et là, j'ai compris que je ne trouverais pas mieux pour devenir un bon flic et que peut-être, j'aurais une chance de devenir un homme bien... **

La sonnerie du quai de chargement retentit puis le silence. Ducky remonte la fermeture éclair et laisse les hommes emmener le chariot. Le silence règne toujours dans la pièce, puis Tony quitte la porte du regard et Ducky est surpris de voir comment il a pu reprendre un visage impassible.

**- J'ai été content de vous rencontrer, **dit Tony, la main tendue vers Ducky.

**- Appelez-moi Ducky, **dit ce dernier, en serrant la main de Tony.

**- Si vous voulez mais je doute qu'on se revoie.**

**- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. **

Tony se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne :

**- Ducky ? **

**- Oui, Anthony ? **

**- Tony.**

**- D'accord. Tony ?**

**- Je vous remercie. **

**- Merci à vous aussi. **

Tony lui sourit et quitte la pièce ...

**... Fin du FLASH BACK**


	9. Vérité Cachée

L'équipe du NCIS découvrira-t-elle à temps la vérité cachée ?

Et ça continue... Merci pour vos avis, bonne lecture.

Chapître IX

Vérité Cachée

Quartier Général du NCIS. Labo d'Abby. 12h50.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Tony respira un grand coup. Pas qu'il douta que Gibbs soit en vie mais il voulait vraiment arriver à réconforter Abby. Il aimait tant la voir sourire, c'était un véritable rayon de soleil. Pour une gothique, c'était peut-être un non-sens mais ça n'y changeait rien. Il savait aussi le lien particulier qui unissait Abby et Gibbs. Dans leur différence, ils se comprenaient. Abby pouvait pratiquement faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était aussi pressé d'être là pour elle. C'était toujours ainsi avec Abby. Elle le troublait, il avait besoin de l'impressionner aussi. _"Allez ! Vas-y ! Elle a besoin de toi." _Et il ouvrit la porte.

Quand il arriva, Abby était assisse à terre comme si elle s'était laissée glisser le long du mur. Tony s'accroupit devant elle.

**- Abby ! Abby ! Regarde-moi, Abby ! **

Avec une main, il releva son visage.

**- Tu as confiance ? **

Une fois que les yeux d'Abby se furent fixés sur les siens, Tony continua :

**- Répète après moi. Gibbs n'est pas mort.**

**- G.. J'y arriverai pas ! **

**- Avec moi.**

**- Gibbs n'est pas mort, **dirent-ils ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux.

**- Bien encore. **

**- Gibbs n'est pas mort. Gibbs n'est pas mort, **dit Abby, chaque fois plus convaincante et convaincue.

**- Et quand il reviendra, je devrai dire à Tony qu'il avait raison pendant au moins un an.**

**- Ne rêve pas, **dit-elle, en le poussant.

Tony bascula et se retrouva assis à terre.

**- Oh, je m'excuse, **dit Abby, en se relevant.

Ensuite, elle tendit les mains à Tony qui put se remettre debout.

**- Au départ, j'étais venu pour t'aider, et là c'est toi qui m'aides.**

**- Je peux encore faire mieux. **

Abby se sentait revenir de loin, elle avait repris espoir et ce grâce à Tony. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'espérer le voir franchir la porte.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- J'ai déjà décortiqué une partie de l'ordinateur, il y avait des codes d'accès partout. Preuve qu'il a bien dissimulé quelque chose. De toutes manières, je vais finir par arriver à tous les avoir.**

**- Je sais.**

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice puis Tony ajouta :

**- Je peux t'aider ? **

**- Reste juste près de moi.**

**- D'accord. **

Tony s'assit.

**- Je peux parler quand même ? **

**- Oui, **répond Abby, en souriant.

**- Et à moi, vous allez parler ?**

Tony reconnut la voix de Morrow et se retourna.

**- Monsieur ! **

Tony pivota sur sa chaise et se mit debout. Il fallait qu'il ait le soutien du bureau et donc de Morrow.

**- Je me doute de ce que vous devez penser mais je sais ... nous savons que Gibbs est vivant. Junior .. je veux dire Delmonico ... **

Tony pensa alors : _"Respire DiNozzo ou alors tu n'y arriveras jamais." _Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit la main d'Abby sur la sienne et il reprit sa phrase où il l'avait laissée :

**- ... avait un plan. Nous avons jusqu'à minuit.**

**- Bon, c'est un peu brouillon. Jethro m'avait prévenu pour votre bagou incontrôlable mais je vous comprends parfaitement tout de même.**

**- Nous avons lancé les tests ADN, les explosifs sont en cours d'identification et l'appartement de Gibbs est passé au peigne fin. **

_"D'ailleurs, j'espère que Gibbs me laissera en vie quand il l'aura découvert,"_pensa DiNozzo, sans se rendre compte de l'espoir que contenait cette phrase.

**- L'analyse de l'ordinateur va bientôt donner des résultats**, termina Tony.

**- C'est déjà mieux ! Tenez -moi au courant. **

**- Bien sûr, Monsieur.**

Et Morrow s'éloigna. Tony, lui, avait besoin de s'asseoir.

**- Tony, ça va ?** demanda Abby.

**- Je sais qu'il est vivant mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Je veux dire peut-être que je vais le perdre aussi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. **

Devant le silence d'Abby, Tony avait peur de lui avoir fait de la peine.

**- Désolé Abby, je ... **

Mais au contraire, elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony.

**- Chut ! On sait tous qu'il y a bien plus en toi que ce que tu veux bien montrer.**

Et Tony lui sourit.

Le temps s'égrainait et comme toujours jamais à la bonne vitesse. Même si McGee avait couru dans tous les sens pour les analyses, le temps passait lentement car aucun des résultats ne les avaient aidés. Les débris, récoltés sur les lieux, avaient permis de déterminer que la mise à feu avait été enclenchée par liaison d'une mini-caméra, donc de n'importe où. Ensuite, pour ne rien arranger, l'explosif, bien que puissant, était artisanal et composé de substances classiques et abondantes.

D'autres rapports leur avaient aussi appris, que comme à son habitude, Delmonico avait tout prévu. Il était toujours aussi méticuleux. Après avoir volé une moto, il avait braqué un distributeur pour se procurer le matériel de sa liste.

Le seul moment positif avait été les résultats d'ADN, le corps dans la voiture n'était pas Gibbs, désormais ils en étaient certains. En revanche, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite car minuit approchait sans qu'ils sachent où chercher. Tout reposait désormais sur Abby. Tony faisait les cent pas tandis que Kate essayait de suivre les manipulations qu'Abby effectuait.

Quand enfin, le dernier code sauta :

**- J'y suis, mais je ne comprends pas.**

**- Quoi ? **demanda Kate.

**- Il a bloqué le fichier sur l'Académie de Police, ça je comprends pourquoi, mais il y a aussi ce site sur les bâtiments en voie de rénovation.**

**- Il y a des photos ? **questionna Tony.

**- Oui.**

**- Passe-les, s'il te plaît.**

**- D'accord, je les charge.**

Les images défilèrent, de vieux immeubles décrépis avec les projets en cours dessus.

**- Abby, attends ! **demanda Tony.

**- Oui ?**

**- Reviens en arrière.**

**- Celle-là ? **demanda Kate.

**- Oui, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.**

**- Alors, voyons ce que c'est ! **annonça Abby.** Un ancien hôpital psychiatrique, il a été désaffecté en 1998. C'était le 'Sibelius Institute'. Son père a bien fini par être interné, non ?**

**- Oui, **répondit Tony.

**- Je vérifie où..., **dit Kate.

Elle prit le dossier concerné, parcourut les pages et finit par relever la tête pour dire :

**- Oui, c'est bien là-bas qu'il a été interné. Tu crois que ... ? **

**- Oui. C'est le fichier le mieux gardé. Il faut que ce soit ça.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? **dit Kate.

**- On y va. Préviens McGee qu'il nous retrouve au parking.**

Kate sortit son portable tandis qu'ils couraient vers l'ascenseur.

**- Faites attention, **leur dit Abby.

Abby les regarda partir mais quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle se retourna. Les voir s'y engouffrer était bien au-dessus de ses forces. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien. Tout pouvait arriver. Delmonico pouvait leur tendre un piège, elle pourrait les perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre, ils étaient sa famille. Avec toutes ces pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Et quand elle le réalisa, elle ne les refoula pas. Elle sentit alors des bras l'enlacer par derrière et la voix de Tony lui murmurer :

**- Je le ramène, c'est promis.**

Puis comme un mirage, il quitta la pièce.


	10. Sang pour Sang

Résumé : Sang pour sang. La boucle est bouclée.

Voici le dernier chapitre de "Initiales", j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'ensemble également.

Merci pour les reviews. A la prochaine, Barna.

Chapître X

Sang pour Sang

Hôpital Psychiatrique Sibelius. 23h22.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bien avant le bâtiment. Kate et Tony sortirent tandis que McGee prenait place au volant.

**- Je sais que tu ne dois pas être content mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Contacte la police pour avoir des renforts. Il faut que tu les attendes pour leur faire boucler le périmètre. Mais je ne les veux pas dans le bâtiment. Delmonico pourrait faire un massacre avec ces uniformes, surtout s'il lui reste de son explosif maison. En attendant, quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne le laisses pas filer. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule sortie, il est forcé de passer ici. **

**- Compte sur moi !**

**- Parfait, on y va.**

En s'approchant de l'immeuble, ils purent contempler ce qui les attendait. Cet endroit dégageait une noirceur inattendue avec les fenêtres munies de barreaux. Son état de délabrement était avancé mais le bâtiment devait en avoir vu d'autres. Le vent, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, remplaçait les cris de folie qui avaient dû le peupler. Kate et Tony n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Tony se tourna vers Kate :

**- Tu fais attention à toi.**

**- Idem.**

**- Dès que tu le retrouves, tu sors,** lui dit Tony.

Ils arrivèrent à la cage d'escalier, elle était complètement grillagée, chose plutôt normale pour un hôpital psychiatrique.

_"Ca évitait aux patients de vérifier s'ils savaient voler ou non," _pensa Tony, avant d'annoncer à Kate :

**- Bon, on commence par le 4ème, tu prends les portes de droite en commençant par le fond et moi à gauche au début et on se rejoint au milieu.**

Tony ne savait plus quoi penser. Le quatrième n'avait rien donné, le troisième ne montrait pas plus de trace d'activité, il était déjà 23h45, si ce n'était pas ici, il avait perdu Gibbs. Devait-il perdre tous les gens auxquels il tenait ?

La première porte qu'il ouvrit, donnait sur ce qui avait du être une salle d'eau. La pièce était vide, enfin à part les objets qui jonchaient le sol dans un désordre sans nom. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été déplacé. Tony allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit un bruit étouffé, un coup sourd comme retenu par quelque chose puis il vit une flaque d'eau. DiNozzo se précipita dans la pièce puis resta figé devant ce qui avait été une douche. La porte était en verre transparent, on lui avait rajouté un joint hermétique. L'eau était presque au-dessus et Gibbs tentait de surnager et de respirer l'air qui restait. Ce dernier cessa de bouger lorsqu'il vit Tony. Un seul regard : il était vivant et il allait le rester. Tony rengaina son arme puis se jeta sur la poignée mais la pression de l'eau et le joint l'empêchaient d'ouvrir. Alors il regarda autour de lui, un des objets devrait pouvoir l'aider. Un chariot disloqué, non. Des bidons de plastique vides, encore moins.

_"DiNozzo, fais quelque chose, bon sang !" _pensèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Là, un extincteur ! Qu'il soit vide ou plein n'était pas l'important, de plus ce n'était pas un feu qu'il voulait éteindre. Tony le prit et fonça sur la porte qui séparait Gibbs de l'oxygène. Un coup, deux coups ... une fissure ... tout éclata et l'eau déferla sur Tony.

Le calme était revenu. Tony ne voyait pas Gibbs mais il pouvait l'entendre tousser et reprendre son souffle. Il était en vie. Sur le dos, il pivota sur le côté pour se remettre debout et dit :

**- Tout va bien, Boss ? **

**- Oui, mais ça ira mieux ..**

**- Avec un café.**

**- Tout à fait.**

Tony tendit sa main vers son arme mais elle n'était plus dans son étui. Il tourna la tête et la vit. Avec la puissance de l'eau, il l'avait perdue. Il se remit debout puis se pencha pour la reprendre et en même temps, il regarda vers Gibbs. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait autant que si une fausse note s'était glissée dans une de ses chansons préférées. Il en eut la confirmation quand il sentit la lame d'un couteau sur sa nuque puis une torsion sur le bras droit qui l'obligea à se relever et ce fut sur la gorge qu'il eut le couteau.

Gibbs, remis debout, jeta un regard vers l'arme de Tony.

**- N'y pensez même pas où je lui tranche la gorge. **

Puis Delmonico s'adressa à Tony :

**- Tu vas me dire que tes collègues vont débarquer avec une brigade toute entière ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je suis venu seul, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Venir seul n'est pas raisonnable, Anthony. Mauvais professeur vous avez été, Gibbs.**

**- Qui serait venu avec moi après l'explosion que tu nous as offerte ? Ton plan était parfait, Junior ! **

**- Tais-toi ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! **dit-il, en resserrant son étreinte sur le couteau.

**- D'accord, il va se taire, n'est-ce pas, DiNozzo ? **

**- Maintenant, j'ai votre attention. C'est trop facile, en fait. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tué il y a longtemps,** dit Delmonico, tout en reculant vers la porte.

Tout en laissant son regard fixé sur Gibbs, Delmonico descendit le couteau le long du bras gauche de Tony. Une fois arrêté :

**- C'était un peu plus haut ? Je me trompe, Gibbs ? **dit-il, en remontant la lame.

**- Ne fais pas ça ! **dit Gibbs.

**- Non, c'était plus bas.**

Et d'un coup sec, il sectionna le bras de Tony, là où il l'avait fait une première fois puis le couteau couvert de sang reprit sa place sur la gorge de Tony.

Dès qu'il sentit le couteau bouger, Tony sut très bien ce qui l'attendait, il étouffa son cri et serra les mâchoires, il n'offrirait pas ce plaisir à Junior.

**- Je vais prendre plus de plaisir avec toi qu'avec ..., **lui murmura Delmonico.

**- Ne prononce pas son nom ! **

**- En tout cas, je savais que je finirais par avoir tes Initiales.**

Gibbs regardait Tony, il n'avait pas crié mais il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux et aussi un soulagement. Gibbs savait que Tony aurait tout fait pour que rien ne lui arrive et il savait que ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec Donahue. Alors que l'eau montait, Delmonico lui avait annoncé que pour tout le monde il était mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture. Pourtant Gibbs savait que Tony mais aussi Kate, Abby, Ducky et McGee le cherchaient.

Delmonico s'était immobilisé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Gibbs pouvait voir la manche de la chemise de Tony prendre une teinte rouge et une flaque de sang grandir sur le sol. Le temps allait lui manquer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, Tony ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance et à se vider de son sang ... Il quitta la flaque des yeux, releva la tête et vit Kate. Il n'avait pas cru Tony quand il prétendait être venu seul. Ce n'était pas ainsi que son équipe fonctionnait. Une certitude qui comptait dans un monde bien incertain. C'était leur chance mais il fallait agir vite, Junior continuait de reculer et arrivait aux escaliers, Kate allait finir par tomber dans son champ de vision et l'élément de surprise disparaîtrait.

Kate avait son arme braquée sur Delmonico mais elle savait qu'il y avait trop de risques qu'elle touche Tony. Elle attendait un signal de Gibbs pour faire diversion.

Jethro regarda Tony. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, quand la situation l'exigeait, ils étaient parvenus à une certaine entente muette, un paradoxe pour DiNozzo. Et donc, quand Gibbs le fixa, Tony comprit : un imperceptible mouvement de mâchoires qui se contractent et un hochement de tête quasi invisible. Tony était prêt, Gibbs le savait.

Kate n'attendait qu'un signe, elle le reçut par ce regard de Gibbs qu'elle avait appris à traduire : _"Je ne permettrai jamais qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."_ Savait-il que son regard contenait cette promesse en permanence ? Est-ce que chaque membre de l'équipe avait le même regard ? Oui, elle le croyait. Rassurée par cette promesse et cette certitude, elle cria :

**- Junior !**

Surpris, Delmonico pivota, Gibbs put se jeter sur l'arme de Tony.

Malgré la poigne de Junior, DiNozzo arriva à s'écarter suffisamment, ce qui donna à Gibbs et Kate, un angle de tir. Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Delmonico, touché de plein fouet par les deux projectiles, percuta les grilles de la cage d'escalier. Kate et Gibbs allaient reprendre leur souffle quand ils virent l'une des deux grilles vaciller, entraînant Delmonico mais aussi Tony dont il tenait toujours le bras. Et les deux agents spéciaux les virent tomber.

**- Tony ! **crièrent Kate et Gibbs.

Kate fut la première à l'apercevoir. Tony était parvenu à s'accrocher au bord mais il ne l'était que d'une main, son autre bras laissait couler son sang sur le cadavre de Delmonico, trois étages plus bas.

Delmonico avait fait l'erreur de croire que tout était resté à l'identique depuis que les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique s'étaient refermées sur lui. Mais comme on dit, le monde change ! D'un duo formé par le sang était né une équipe : Abby, Ducky, Gibbs et Tony. Et l'équipe elle-même avait changé, Kate et McGee étaient là désormais. Qu'arriverait-il si Gibbs ne parvenait pas à remonter Tony ? Personne ne voulait en connaître la réponse. Il fallait qu'il y arrive.

Gibbs était déjà penché afin d'agripper le bras de DiNozzo. Kate ne pouvait lui venir en aide, l'espace était trop étroit. Elle contacta McGee, il fallait qu'il arrive le plus vite possible avec une équipe médicale.

Tony avait le regard baissé vers le vide de la cage d'escalier.

**- DiNozzo ! Regarde-moi. **

Il suivit les ordres de son patron et releva la tête.

**- Donne-moi ton autre main ! **

**- J'y arrive pas, Gibbs ! **dit Tony, en fermant les yeux.

**- Allez ! Tony, regarde-moi ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber.**

**- Je sais.**

Notre agent du NCIS parvint à soulever son bras et quand Gibbs l'attrapa, cette fois Tony poussa un cri. La main de Gibbs se couvrant du sang de DiNozzo. Il allait finir par perdre connaissance et Gibbs mit toutes ses forces pour le remonter.

**- Reste avec moi ! Ne perds pas conscience.**

**- Non, Boss !**

**- On y est presque.**

Et effectivement, les deux agents du NCIS se retrouvèrent sur le sol du troisième étage. Gibbs continua d'appuyer sur le bras de Tony tout en le maintenant assis contre lui. Peut-être était-ce autant pour stopper l'hémorragie que pour ne plus risquer de le perdre.

**- Revenu sur la terre ferme, DiNozzo ! **

Désignant sa main sur le bras de Tony, Gibbs ajouta :

**- Il y a comme un air de déjà vu, non ? **

**- Si tu pouvais juste éviter de me frapper, j'apprécierais.**

**- D'accord. On va juste dire que la boucle est bouclée.**

Epilogue... 

Le soleil, un ciel bleu, une brise légère ... serait-ce une promesse de paix ?

Arrivé devant la pierre tombale d'Albéric, Tony, avec son bras valide, ôta ses lunettes de soleil :

_"Depuis l'enterrement, c'est la première fois que je viens ... te voir. Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends ? Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la paix. Aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours de la peine mais j'ai compris que j'avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait et que quelque part, tu le sais. Tu voulais que je trouve ma place .. et je peux dire que je l'ai trouvée."_

Tony sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la coinça près de la pierre tombale.

_"C'est ton rapport. Je te le rends, je n'en ai plus besoin. Merci."_

Là, Tony sentit une présence derrière lui.

**- Tony, tu es près ? **demanda Gibbs.

**- Oui. Cette fois, nous sommes quittes, tu m'as sauvé la vie.**

**- Attends, tu ne sais plus compter ? **

**- Il y a plusieurs façons de sauver une personne, crois-moi. Donahue m'a amené à toi. Mais ce que je suis, c'est à toi que je le dois.**

**- Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu étais celui que j'attendais pour que mon équipe devienne réalité. **

**- Nous avons eu une situation 'Initiale' hors du commun, n'est-ce pas Gibbs ? **dit Tony.

Gibbs perçut toute l'importance de cette phrase, nullement choisie au hasard par Tony. Plus de Chasseur d'Initiales, plus de A. et D. mortels. La noirceur de ce mot avait disparu. Il était désormais le point de départ de la vie qu'ils avaient choisie. Gibbs plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

**- Allez ! On rentre au bureau.**

Quand il se retourna, Tony vit que Kate, Ducky, McGee et Abby étaient là, eux aussi et il sourit.

Tandis qu'ils repartaient vers les voitures, Abby en profita pour lui prendre la main.

**- Je connais une technique contre les cauchemars, tu veux que je te montre...**

**FIN**

**Un petit avis ? ou un grand ? **


End file.
